Power Rangers Ancient Burst
by chumble
Summary: I don't own power rangers and ancient burst is something i came up one day please support the official release
1. Aqua Bear

Ranger: Aqua Bear

Color(S): Blue

Element(S): Water

Morphed state(S):

Aqua Bear Ranger form is solid blue with the same diamond gloves and boots as the others only hers is white and blue her helmet is that of a bear but with the mouth of the bear being the visor

Elemental Master form is a blue GI which resembles that of a ninja

Aliases: Jean

Genetic ability: weather control (can manipulate the clouds and rain with ease along with other waters)

Fighting style(S): Mixed –knows lots due to being forced to learn as a child

Age: 22

Gender: F

Real Name: Elizabeth J. Dieanalo

Homeworld: Earth

Species: Human

Morpher(S): Misty Bracelet is a bracelet filled with a neon blue mist that looks sort of like water

Morph Command (S):

Ancient Burst Unlock Aqua Bear

Elemental Power Aqua Master

Zord(S): Aqua bear, Water Sprite

Zord Combination(S): Ancient Burst Megazord, Master Megazord, Elemental Master Megazord, Final Ancient Megazord, Ancient Hero Megazord

Zord Description:

Aqua Bear looks like a giant black bear but is two different shades of blue (See mighty Morphing Zords) but the black fur on top is dark blue and the normal fur on bottom is lite blue

Water Sprite looks like a silhouette of a woman but is solid blue on the inside and made with water constantly flowing in an endless river around the entire frame

Ancient Burst Megazord – see Nova Dolphin

Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Elemental Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Final Ancient Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Ancient Hero Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Bio: she is the middle child and only daughter of a wealthy family and has been groomed to be a perfect lady to which she hated because that kept her from being herself and caused her to lash out at her family for not listening to her because it was the 21st century and she didn't care about the old ways upon telling them this she was locked in her room but she simply left through the window and ran off into town. Upon finding that she had left her parents believed her to be kidnapped despite the fact that she left them a note saying that she was sick of being treated like some doll that shouldn't be heard and ran away of her own free will this caused them to call the police and have whoever she was around arrested in the mean time she was wandering around town as happy as could be because she rarely got to go to town and never got to go to the shops while exploring she accidently bumped into a boy with short golden hair she and from reading some books she snuck in claiming it was about modern hairstyles which it was she could tell it was dyed because his brown roots were showing just enough to tell it was starting to grow back out again. He helped her up and they began to look around together though he seemed more into his work and what he was looking for rather than paying much attention to her the cops eventually found her and the boy having lunch as he told her about working for the government and not having useless information pounded into his brain after the cops approached and saw just who this young man was they promptly… left him and the girl alone but did call her father and her family promptly raced to town where the cops were following them from a safe distance after getting there her father tried to force her to go back home with him but the boy simply cracked his knuckles and told her father that she now worked for the government agency Ancient Burst then smiled as the cops being out ranked by this young man did nothing to prevent her from going with him and later she found out that her new friend was the Dragracion Leo ranger before he gave her the misty bracelet morpher after that she got to be the bubbly happy go lucky girl she always wanted to be causing her to be branded the bubbly blond of the group

Side note: despite her bubbling personality she's proven herself useful as an ally to the team


	2. Dragracion Leo

Ranger: Dragracion Leo

Color(S): White/Black

Morphed state(S):

Dragracion Leo ranger form body armor is solid white with black wings on his back and the helmet is shaped to look like both a dragon and a lion head with the fangs as his visor his gloves are white with little black diamonds on them while his boots are black with little white diamonds on them

Elemental Master form is a black and white GI which resembles that of a ninja

Aliases: Chumble

Genetic ability: shrouding (a special vanishing act he can use to help him and/or the other rangers to safety if need be Light shroud during the day and Shadow Shroud during night)

Fighting style(S): Black Cat's Paws, Black Cat's Claws, Dragon's Winged Fang

Age: 21

Gender: M

Real Name: Clarence W. Humble

Homeworld: Earth

Species: Human

Morpher(S): Drago and Leo twin morphers he wears on his wrist Drago on the left and Leo on the Right

Morph Command(S): Ancient Burst Unlock Dragracion Leo

Elemental Power Burning Shadow Master

Zord(S): Dragracion Leo, Shadow Liger, Shine-O-Saraus Rex

Zord Combination(S): Ancient Battle Megazord, Master Megazord, Elemental Master Megazord, Final Ancient Megazord, Ancient Hero Megazord

Zord Description:

Dragracion Leo is a Zord that looks like a white lion with black dragon-like wings it has the ability to transform into a fighting mode which causes it to stand and looks like a humanoid fighter

Shadow Liger is a Zord that looks like a combination of a lion and a tiger and is solid black

Shine-O-Saraus Rex is a white Tyrannosaurus Rex

Ancient Battle Megazord is a combination of the Dragracion Leo, Earthen Minotaur, and Nova Dolphin with which the center of the Dragracion Leo splits and combines as one of the arms to the Earthen Minotaur which after the head peace is removed shows a hand and the head peace is used as a helmet over the Earthen Minotaur's head and it's horns form an ax go with Nova Dolphin forming the other arm and the wings and bottom half of the Dragracion Leo formed Armor around the Earthen Minotaur along with being pieces used to extend the legs so that it wouldn't topple over.

Master Megazord is a combination of all original Zords with Dragracion leo once again forming armor but also a weapon and the wings are from the Lightning Bat the Nova Dolphin formed one of the arms Aqua Bear formed the other arm and the Earthen Minotaur formed the center of it with the Gale Archangel as split into two to form an extension of the legs making it more durable and better prepared to do battle

Elemental Master Megazord is a combination of the elemental Zords

Final Ancient Megazord is a combination of all of the elemental Zords and the original Zords

Ancient Hero Megazord combines the final ancient Megazord with the Divinity Zord making each piece look like a giant ranger ready to battle

Bio: The Dragracion Leo ranger is a tech genius with the powers of both the black dragon and white lion he is a lone wolf among the other rangers though some of them do tend to attempt to make friends with him he keeps to himself and prefers to build new items used to combat evil rather than socially interact with the other rangers his best friend is the green ranger Ryan with whom he grew up with making them refer to each other as bro or cuz they claim to be cousins though not actually related when asked this he simply stated that "family doesn't stop with blood" before walking off to work on another one of his experiments he likes to keep to himself most of the time caught typing on his laptop and chewing on beef jerky his favorite flavor is Teriyaki. He seems to dislike some of the rangers and it is most evident when putting him together with the red ranger he keeps blowing her off and ignoring all of her questions stating things like "I'm busy" or "Leave me alone I got stuff to do" but his favorite phrase to avoid social interaction with the other rangers is "I'm working" Ryan tells the other rangers that it's because he's anti-social with new people which is why he generally tries to avoid talking to others when told this the pink ranger Paige states "So that's why he was so mean at school" while the only two who actually went to school with him they tend to translate his antics and strange phrases as he tends to come off cold to the newer rangers the others just take it as is due to his nature he is an excellent fighter and when battling evil he is known to be quick witted and able to think on his feet his fighting style is referred to as "Black Cat's Paws" and "Black Cat's Claws" respectively while Black Cat's Paws is a fighting style that is similar to that of a housecat playing with a mouse his fists are curved into the shape of a cat's paws rather than actual fists he jumps around sometimes purring from it along with licking his paws and rubbing them against the side of his head or helmet if morphed while the Black Cat's Claws are an off beet of the classic Tiger Technique in which when he gets mad he states "Bad move don't you know? Cats' have claws" and jerks his hands into rather tightly stretched claws shaped similar to that of the tiger technique and rather than purr he tends to hiss like a cat issuing a warning to an opponent to back off along with his black cat techniques he is also skilled at Dragon's Winged Fang which is a sword fighting technique in which he hovers and strikes as if the swords is a giant tooth ready to chew up a bite of food the wings of his morphed state also become a useful weapon as well as an impenetrable defense against his opponents he is also one of the only three rangers that unlock battleizer mode

Side note: though they don't get along at all he secretly has a crush on the red ranger (who is female in this series)


	3. Earthen Minotaur

Ranger: Earthen Minotaur

Color(S): green

Element(S): earth

Morphed state(S):

Earthen Minotaur Ranger form is solid green with white boots and gloves that have green diamonds on them though the right glove being his Morpher is solid green with a black stripe connecting the thumb and index finger the eyes of the minotaur helmet are the visor

Elemental Master form is a Green GI which resembles that of a ninja

Aliases: Doug, Dougie

Genetic ability: Quake (can created quakes and chasms simply by stomping on the ground)

Fighting style(S): Street

Age: 21

Gender: M

Real Name: Ryan D. Kretch

Homeworld: Earth

Species: Human

Morpher(S): Gardner Glove a green glove with a black stripe attaching the thumb and index finger

Morph Command (S): Ancient Burst Unlock Earthen Minotaur

Elemental Power Quake Master

Zord(S): Earthen Minotaur, Ground Gorilla

Zord Combination(S): Ancient Burst Megazord, Ancient Battle Megazord, Master Megazord, Elemental Master Megazord, Final Ancient Megazord, Ancient Hero Megazord

Zord Description:

Earthen Minotaur is a green minotaur that always carries an ax on its back

Ground Gorilla looks a lot like the Gorilla Zord (See Wild Force Zords) only it is lite green dark green and emerald green

Ancient Burst Megazord – see Nova Dolphin

Ancient Battle Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Elemental Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Final Ancient Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Ancient Hero Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Bio: he was working as a grave digger when approached by the Dragracion Leo ranger Chumble offering him a job with better hours better healthcare and a chance to drive giant robots it was later that he learned the job was being a real life power ranger which at first seemed odd but after becoming friends with the other rangers he chose to stay claiming "Do you know how much stuff I can buy with this kind of cash?" other than that his history remains unknown by everyone except the Dragracion Leo

Side note: he grew to be friends with and protective of the other rangers much like a gorilla protects its family


	4. Gale Archangel

Ranger: Gale Archangel

Color(S): pink

Element(S): wind

Morphed state(S):

Gale Archangel ranger form has eight shining wings with a very soft pink tint to them while her costume is solid pink her gloves and boots are pink with hot pink diamonds on them her helmet looks similar to an eagle but soft pink tinted and the beak is her visor

Elemental Master form is a soft pink GI which resembles that of a ninja

Aliases: Hot Pink, Nurse Pinky

Genetic ability: Hyper Regeneration (can heal herself and/or other rangers at an incredibly fast state)

Fighting style(S): N/A

Age: 20

Gender: F

Real Name: Paige R. Morgan

Homeworld: Earth

Species: Human

Morpher(S): Holy Cross is a pink cross like that of the Christian faith only really large

Morph Command: Ancient burst unlock Gale Archangel

Elemental Power Wind Master

Zord(S): Gale Archangel, Howling Eagle

Zord Combination(S): Ancient Burst Megazord, Master Megazord, Elemental Master Megazord, Final Ancient Megazord, Ancient Hero Megazord

Zord Description:

Gale archangel – see Morphed State

Howling Eagle is an elemental Zord of wind and looks like a golden eagle with a soft pink tint to it

Ancient Battle Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Elemental Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Final Ancient Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Bio: while not good at fighting she can hold her own with punches kicks and dodges she was studying to be a nurse and was supposed to start her on job training shortly before becoming a ranger she was offered a nursing job in the medical wing of the command base so that she could go to be a ranger when she was needed and still have her nurses training at the same time shortly after being offered it she took the job and quickly became good friends with the other rangers except for the Dragracion Leo ranger Chumble whom she had known for several years and stated that they were as close to friends as she could get with someone who's attitude was as bad as his she enjoyed working at the base and continued to visit her church regularly to see everyone again

Side note: when asked if she wanted to return to her normal life she stated that when she joined the team it became her dream job


	5. Lightning Bat

Ranger: Lightning Bat

Color(S): Yellow

Element(S): Thunder

Morphed state(S):

Lightning Bat Ranger state is solid yellow with bat-like wings that can fold downward and act as a shield its main weapon is the guitar morpher which can be used to create sonic screeching the helmet is that of a yellow bat with the fangs and mouth as the visor

Elemental Master form is a yellow GI which resembles that of a ninja

Aliases: Batty, Ding Bat

Genetic ability: Spark (can control the electricity in technology and cause it to go haywire or to fix it and make it work like new again)

Fighting style(S): screech

Age: 20

Gender: M

Real Name: Ezekiel M. Diachandeos

Homeworld: Shardioles

Species: Lighturian

Morpher(S): Shard Zapper his electric guitar with a lightning bolt shaped neck board and pure electric energy strings

Morph Command (S): Ancient Burst Unlock Lightning Bat

Elemental Power Shard Master

Zord(S): Lightning Bat, Shard Sphinx

Zord Combination(S): Ancient Burst Megazord, Master Megazord, Elemental Master Megazord, Final Ancient Megazord, Ancient Hero Megazord

Zord Description:

Lightning Bat is a bat shaped Zord that has Electricity running through its fangs and is solid yellow

Shard Sphinx is a sphinx with electricity coursing through its whole body it's a tannish gold color and has the ability to morph into its own stand-alone fighting mode

Ancient Burst Megazord – see Nova Dolphin

Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Elemental Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Final Ancient Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Ancient Hero Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Bio: Ezekiel is a brash young man who tends to jump at the chance to fight evil believing himself to be the most popular of the rangers he's often trying to overdo things to make himself seem cooler he came to earth after hearing about how much Rock music like his was loved by millions of screaming girls so he froze himself in a sleeping chamber and flung himself to earth in a space ship and upon crash landing began to scare the locals with his guitar playing after being bailed out of Jail by the government program Ancient Burst he joined the team hoping that he could jam through the whole battle and most of the time he does much to the dismay of the other rangers his fun loving nature tends to get him into trouble but he seems to have an extensive knowledge of Zord technology and tends to listen to rock music while helping build newer tech for his team mates despite his massive intellect his childish attitude often gets him yelled at but overall he is a valuable member of the team who often make fun of him using bat puns to speak to him rather then call him by name. Batty was the name that stuck the best after he watched a movie meant for kids causing him to design a fairy costume for himself to fly around in causing him to once again be arrested due to it disturbing the peace despite the fact that it was Halloween presumably because while dressed in his fairy costume he wasn't wearing any underwear and his junk was hanging out a little bit

Side note: despite power rangers in space being a fictional television show Batty once claimed that Shardioles his home world was a sister planet of KO - 35


	6. Nova Dolphin

Ranger: Nova Dolphin

Color(S): Red

Element(S): Fire

Morphed state(S):

Nova Dolphin ranger form is a crimson red color with white boots and gloves covered in tiny red diamonds the helmet is a dolphin painted a reddish-orange color with the bottle nose of it being the visor

Elemental Master form is a red GI which resembles that of a ninja

Aliases: Nova, Anna

Genetic ability: Sear (she can create flames to burn through anything as well as weld stuff back together she can also manipulate flames to allow innocent people to escape to safety)

Fighting style(S): Military Combat

Age: 20

Gender: F

Real Name: Anastasia M. Symphony

Homeworld: Earth

Species: Human

Morpher(S): Burning Ring which is a crimson colored ring worn in the middle of the left hand

Morph Command (S): Ancient Burst Unlock Nova Dolphin

Elemental Power Blazing Master

Zord(S): Nova Dolphin, Flame Lynx, Divinity Zord

Zord Combination(S): Ancient Burst Megazord, Ancient Battle Megazord, Master Megazord, Elemental Master Megazord, Final Ancient Megazord, Ancient Hero Megazord

Zord Description:

Nova Dolphin looks like the Dolphin Zord (See Ninja Storm Zords) but its tail has been reformed to resemble the shape of a flaming tail and it swims through Volcanos rather than water in addition the ring around the Zord's neck has been removed

Flame Lynx looks like that of a lynx cat but its body is covered in red armor

Divinity Zord looks like a Goddess form of an angel and is the eighth and final Elemental Zord

Ancient Burst Megazord is a Zord that combines the original Zords together minus the Dragracion Leo

Ancient Battle Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Elemental Master Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Final Ancient Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Ancient Hero Megazord – See Dragracion Leo

Bio: She is militarily trained to be a marine which makes her a stickler for the rules and sometimes clashes with the other rangers who tend to be more open about things weather or not they are by the book her military training makes her a great fighter but she was initially rejected by the Dragracion Leo Chumble who stated "I wanted a girl to be red ranger NOT some Military Meat Head who sticks to the rules" which makes her question herself sometimes thanks to the others however before becoming a ranger she dumped her old drill Sargent who is now referred to as her ex-boyfriend he was initially displeased to hear her resignation and fought against her trying to put her in the hospital but thanks to Chumble's intervention he was forced to leave her alone when asked why he even bothered if he hated her so much he stated that he was "A sucker for a ranger in need" before once again vanishing he would repeatedly give her advice on things and vanish before hearing her answer it was initially a shock to herself and the other rangers when she was forced to be his field partner but she wasn't happy and sparred with him during which she was locked in place by the holds Chumble had on her arms and legs keeping her in place being the only ranger to defeat her in a sparring match she eventually while in his grip asked why it was he could be so calm while fighting her and why she could never beat him his reply was one that shocked everyone who caught the act as he jerked her closer letting go causing her to fall forward towards him and quickly kissed her lips then stating that it was "Because I have you flustered" shortly after the two became friends and lovers she once spent a night in his room which was miss interpreted by the others who thought they were "Getting it on" but the two of them stated that it was because she was helping him out with an experimental piece of ranger tech and produced the device shortly after as proof of what they said

Side note: though initially annoyed and hateful towards the Dragracion Leo ranger she secretly liked him and after he kissed her they hooked up as boyfriend/girlfriend


	7. CHAPTER 1: Ancient Burst Unlock

Ancient Burst Unlock

It was another day in the Government funded Command Base of the Ancient Burst Power Rangers the red and white rangers sparring as usual while the yellow and green rangers were playing guitar hero on expert the blue ranger was in her garden room and the pink ranger was doing her side job as a nurse in the medical wing. But things tend to get exciting quick around here as the sensors go wild alerting the rangers and other personnel that a Demonteas Angelo was somewhere in the city of New York where their base of operation is. The Dragracion Leo ranger and primary leader of the team thought it a good idea and instated most of the actors from the television series along with some new faces for the actors that weren't up to the task and set up teams all across the world while teleportation hadn't been perfected just yet they could stick close to different cities all across the world to combat the Demonteas Angelo but we'll get to that later. Back to the task at hand the rangers who heard their sensors go off gathered in the central placement of the base.

"Ready?" The white ranger Chumble asked his team as they took a morphing stance. "Ready!" The other Rangers shouted as they began their morphing sequence.

"ELEMENTAL POWER BURNING SHADOW MASTER!" Chumble Shouted waving his hand up into the air causing a black and white swirl of energy to engulf him and when it vanished he was covered from head to toe in a black and white ninja outfit that resembles Ninjettie but without the power coin in the center. (A/N let's call this one an Elemental Master GI to save time)

"ELEMENTAL POWER BLAZING MASTER!" The red ranger Nova shouted waving her hand up into the air causing a red swirl of energy to engulf her and when it vanished she was covered from head to toe in a red Elemental Master GI.

"ELEMENTAL POWER QUAKE MASTER!" The green ranger Ryan shouted waving his hand up into the air causing a green swirl of energy to engulf him and when it vanished he was covered from head to toe in a green Elemental Master GI.

"ELEMENTAL POWER WIND MASTER!" The pink ranger Paige shouted waving her hand up into the air causing a pink swirl of energy to engulf her and when it vanished she was covered from head to toe in a soft pink Elemental Master GI.

"ELEMENTAL POWER AQUA MASTER!" The blue ranger Jean shouted waving her hand up into the air causing a blue swirl of energy to engulf her and when it vanished she was covered from head to toe in a blue Elemental Master GI.

"ELEMENTAL POWER SHARD MASTER!" The yellow ranger Batty shouted waving his hand up into the air causing a yellow swirl of energy to engulf him and when it vanished he was covered from head to toe in a yellow Elemental Master GI.

"Let's Travel by Light Shroud." Chumble stated as a white half orb appeared over them then vanishing leaving them in the same place. "Quit screwing around Chumble." Nova stated rather peeved off. "I'm not I told you teleportation isn't completely stable this is bound to happen. I guess we'll half to morph and take the Serpent Sycles instead." Chumble sighed getting ready to morph into his ranger form. "Figures." Nova said rolling her eyes even if he couldn't see her because she was standing behind him it still made her feel better.

"ANCIENT BURST UN-LOCK DRAGRACION LEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chumble set up his morphing sequence by swinging his left arm that has Drago morpher on its wrist downward and his right arm with the Leo morpher on its wrist upward ancient for left burst for right un was when he swung his right hand outward down and then stopped halfway up creating about 3/4ths of a circle and then lock was when he held the Drago morpher in front of the Leo morpher as he called out Dragracion and then yanked back both hands behind him and slightly to his sides as he shouted Leo the sound of the 'O' became a combined roar of a lion and dragon at the same time while the roar was going his morphed state of body armor which is solid white with black wings on his back and a helmet shaped to look like both a dragon and a lion head with the fangs as his visor his gloves are white with little black diamonds on them while his boots are black with little white diamonds on them replaced his black and white Burning Shadow Master GI.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK NOVA DOLPHIN!" Nova set up her morphing sequence by holding her morpher which was a crimson colored ring on the middle finger of her left hand calling out ancient bust before holding he fist high over her head and calling out unlock before swinging it in a full circle above he whole body creating a ring of fire as it descends around her she calls out Nova Dolphin and her ranger form is a crimson red color with white boots and gloves covered in tiny red diamonds the helmet is a dolphin painted a reddish-orange color with the bottle nose of it being the visor and the ring of fire shoots out breaking apart and vanishing as she stands in full ranger form replacing the look of her Blazing Master GI.

"ANCIENT – BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan set up his morphing sequence by pounding his green glove with a black stripe connecting from the top of the index finger to the tip of the thumb upon the ground shouting ancient as he raised it high up above his head and burst as he planted his fist onto the surface of the ground and then unlock as a crack swallowed him up before calling out Earthen Minotaur as the earth completely covered his body and then appeared above ground as if wrapped in a cocoon of dirt and roots as it fell his ranger form was revealed as solid green with white boots and gloves that have green diamonds on them though the right glove being his Morpher is solid green with a black stripe connecting the thumb and index finger the eyes of the minotaur helmet are the visor this completely replaced his Quake Master GI.

"ANCIENT BUST UNLOCK GALE ARCHANGEL!" Page set up her morphing sequence by taking the pink cross morpher off of her neck and holding it in front of her as she spoke the word ancient and then pulled it close to her face as she kissed it once and called out burst throwing it into the air and after catching it spoke the word unlock then swung it in a complete circle along with her right arm called out Gale Archangel and was covered in a pink light as it disappeared her ranger form has eight shining wings with a very soft pink tint to them while her costume is solid pink her gloves and boots are pink with hot pink diamonds on them her helmet looks similar to an eagle but soft pink tinted and the beak is her visor completely replacing her Wind Master GI.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOOOOCK AQUA BEAR!" Jean set up her morphing sequence by calling out both ancient burst at the same time swinging her morpher which was in the form of a bracelet that looked like it was filled with neon blue water around in a playful manner as it looked like the neon blue water was leaking from the morpher it instead began to cover her entire body as she said unlock purposely extending the 'O' in a sing song voice then calling out Aqua Bear as the liquid froze and shattered leaving her ranger form of a solid blue with the same diamond gloves and boots as the others only hers is white and blue her helmet is that of a bear but with the mouth of the bear being the visor replacing her Aqua Master GI.

"ANCIENT BURST … UNLOCK LIGHTNIIIIING BAT." Batty set up his morphing sequence by stating the words ancient burst like a beetles' wannabe rockstar and playing a few cords like jamming an incredibly short 2 second before speaking the word unlock and then once again as if a rocker violently sung the word Lightning purposely holding onto the second 'I' in the word as if holding a note for a period of time and then jamming a final chord while simply saying the word Bat normally at the strike of the final chord his Shard Master GI shatters like glass revealing his ranger from which is solid yellow with bat-like wings that can fold downward and act as a shield its main weapon is the guitar morpher which can be used to create sonic screeching the helmet is that of a yellow bat with the fangs and mouth as the visor.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH SERPENT SYCLES!" All of the rangers shouted at once throwing their right hands forward as a glow of purple light burst forth and transformed into motorcycles that looked like they were completely made from snakes all of the Serpent Sycles are of course a soft shade of a powdery purple color. (A/N here's the order for which ranger has what if you don't really care then skip it if you want to.)

White ranger – King Cobra

Red ranger - Python

Green ranger – Poisonous Rattle Snake

Pink ranger – Boa Constrictor

Blue ranger – Copper Head

Yellow ranger – Garden Snake

(A/N get all that? Good now continue forward)

After mounting their Serpent Sycles they all took off very fast before going full blast out of a ramp that was set up specifically for the Sycles and into the air they went once in the air they activated the Sky Serpent Forms of the Serpent Sycles which are basically the same only now they all have wings that fold out and allow them to ride through the sky instead of on the ground the bladed wings all look the same. "Hey Clarence what's today's target gonna look like?" Ryan who was brave enough to ride closer to Chumble asked calling him by his real name. "I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it thanks to the sensors in our visors." Chumble stated turning back towards Ryan and gave him a dirty look too bad it was wasted due to the tinted glass of the visors though it still made him feel better. "Right so how much farther?" Ryan asked now riding directly beside him yet far enough that the wings didn't collide into one another. "Just up ahead it's not much farther NOW." Chumble stated before jumping off of his Sky Serpent and the others followed suite once on the ground they all stood up. "SEAL THE BEAST INSIDE SKY SERPENT SYCLES!" All six rangers shouted at the same time calling back their Sky Serpent Sycles making them vanish into thin air. "Alright team fan out and see if you can find the Demonteas Angelo whoever finds it first call the others for backup using the comlink on your helmet we'll need at least three rangers to take it down. Dismissed." Chumble stated to the other rangers before they all ran off into different directions. (A/N First flashback time we'll do this until you know all of the ranger's backstory but it will be one backstory like every few chapters so you can still keep up with current events.)

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since I became a ranger amazing how time flies." Paige thought out loud to herself remembering just how she became a power ranger in the first place. (A/N cue trippy flashback ripple effect thingy.)

It was just another normal day for Paige she was going to go for her on the job training to become a nurse, but that was a few weeks away. So for now she was helping her mom Mrs. Debbie the principal of Cooter Elementary School. It was late into the summer with kids returning from vacation, however someone ells had also come into the Elementary school a boy she knew from way back in fourth grade. They had definitely got off on the wrong foot and he seemed to dislike social interaction but a lot had changed since then. Though they didn't really hang out and he was usually quiet, sleeping, or being mean in general, she still considered him a friend or … close enough. He came in and after saying hello went to chat with her mother. After catching up with her mother he then went to talk with her for a little. Finally it was about time for school to let out for the day he walked outside with her and stopped looking very serious for once rather than just the play mad he put on to make people leave him alone. "Something wrong Clarence?" She asked as he looked around and then spotted a person he didn't know sitting on a bench. "Hopefully not." He stated taking out a pair of shades and slipped them on and looked at the person again this time a look of surprise and then seriousness crossed his face as he took the shades off he sighed. "Um okay?" Paige stated looking somewhat confused by the way he was acting. "Not good what's a Demonteas Angelo doing in a small town like Cooter?" Chumble stated and then realized he spoke out loud and Paige was right there beside him. "What's a Demonteas Angelo?" She asked curiously looking between Chumble and the new person who she didn't recognize. "Trouble. Here hold this and repeat after me." Chumble stated as he hurriedly handed Paige a slightly oversized Pink Cross attached to a chain. "Um you know I have a boyfriend right?" She asked looking at the cross confused. "Funny now repeat after me: Ancient Burst Unlock Gale Archangel." He stated looking distressed as the person got up and was walking towards them. "What good will that do?" Paige asked looking somewhat more confused about the whole thing. "Humor me. Just do it." Chumble stated rather quickly looking towards the man who was now about halfway across the playground. "Um Okay? Ancient Burst Unlock Gale Archangel?" Paige spoke the words more as a question but it was close enough as she was engulfed in a bright pink light and when it vanished she had morphed for the very first time. "My turn. ANCIENT BURST UN-LOCK DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble shouted out you could tell he had done this a few times because his morph was bold and loud as if a warning to his enemies. "Two rangers one of which is new and totally useless No problem." The man who now that she could see him through her helmet visor had changed to look like some sort of monster with fangs and one giant eye though he was also violent and bluish his voice was painful to listen to as well. "What is that thing?" Paige asked freaked out but still couldn't help but check out how she looked in the reflective glass of the window. "I already told you he's a Demonteas Angelo. He's the bad guy and it's up to Ancient Burst which to save some time is my 'real life' power rangers team. Now then let's get this over with you can use Heaven's Bow as your weapon basically bow and arrow repeat after me Unleash the power within Heaven's Bow." Chumble explained to Paige who was quickly able to pick up on how things worked and apparently she was the pink ranger. After firing her arrows she finally hit him with one grazing his arm but enough that he was no longer bound to his human host and now could be seen by everyone. "Unleash the power within Dragon's Fang." Once again his was more bold and dangerous to hear he was good at fighting she noted probably due to him doing this longer but he easily defeats the Demonteas Angelo. "That was… Easy." Paige stated with a somewhat blank expression as if not knowing what's going on. "It's not over yet. Seal your bow call its name in place of the Dragon's Fang and repeat after me. Seal the power within Dragon's Fang." Chumble stated as the Dragon's fang vanished into thin air as if it was never there at all. "Seal the power within Heaven's Bow." Paige stated as the bow did the same thing his sword did. "Puny Rangers all you did was Supersize Me." The Demonteas Angelo stated as it appeared as a giant. "How do we defeat that thing?" Paige asked freaked out a bit though you couldn't see it on her face which was hidden by her visor you could tell by her body language she was freaking out. "Simple repeat after me only you call out Gale Archangel. UNLOCK AND UNLEASH DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble shouted in a demanding take charge tone as a giant robot that looks like a white lion with black dragon-like wings appeared out of nowhere and he was automatically pulled into the driver's seat. "Umm okay? Let's try to be like him okay you can do this. UNLOCK AND UNLEASH GALE ARCHANGEL!" Paige who apparently had to give herself a pep talk finally in the official sounding tone Chumble had was able to summon forth her Zord the Gale Archangel which looked exactly like her ranger form only giant and metallic. She too was automatically pulled into the driver's seat which in hers looked like just a place for her to stand but she could see everything clearly around her. "Move as if you yourself are fighting take your cross and throw it into the air an-" Before he could complete his sentence Paige cut him off by shouting that she knew exactly what to do now. After throwing her cross into the air she then shouted out "Star of David" which immobilized the Demonteas Angelo in its glow. "Good Job my turn Convert to fighter mode." Chumble somewhat shouted but not as loudly as usual placing a sword which was used to control the Dragracion Leo into the slot in front of him in his own cockpit which caused it to stand up as its tail detached and formed a sword it then stood up on its large hind legs and it's forelegs folded back to form arms the head then pulled up and then back opening the inside of its large mouth and showed a robotic looking face and with a call of "Dragracion Fire Slash" the now fighter mode Dragracion Leo's sword burst into a black and white colored flame and slashed through the Demonteas Angelo like a hot knife through butter. "Alright Seal the beast inside Dragracion Leo." Chumble stated calmly as the Dragracion Leo vanished after returning to its beast mode. "Seal the beast inside Gale Archangel." Paige called out as it too vanished into thin air as they both landed on their feet. Lots of people gathered around them and thanked them for defeating that giant monster and Chumble of course not caring if people knew because the bad guys knew anyway stated "Seal the power within, Power Down" and returned to his civilian clothing causing many people to freak out that some of them actually went to school with a real life power ranger. "Seal the power within, Power Down." Paige repeated before also being bombarded with thanks and OMG type statements. "So you wanna join?" Chumble asked looking over at Paige ignoring the other people around him asking stupid questions, well to him they were stupid. "I would love to but… what about nursing?" She stated a bit concerned about her plans. "No problem you can work in the Medical Wing of the Command Base that way you won't half to give up what you wanted to do in the first place and you'll have a job where you won't half to come up with a lame excuse for why you ran off." Chumble smiled slightly before returning to the other people and trying to get them to calm down. "I'll do it." Paige stated looking down at the man that the Demonteas Angelo had possessed and asked out loud "what do we do with him?" "He'll wake up here in a minute not remember anything freak out call his family and then return to his normal life. That's the way things go around here so c'mon I'll introduce you to the Green Ranger and the medical wing staff." Chumble stated gesturing for Paige to follow him. "Come in rangers I've spotted the Demonteas Angelo I need backup yesterday." (A/N wait what? Oh ya that's the cue to snap Paige out of her flashback. Oh and it was Ryan trying to be cute with the whole yesterday concept he was the one that found them.)

"On My way." Paige stated running off in the direction the built in GPS told her to go in order to find Ryan. Once there she and the other rangers fought and beat it then they formed the Ancient Battle Megazord and pounded it into the ground. (A/N Ryan's words not mine. Also See Dragracion Leo for detail of what Megazord was used because I'm sleepy now meh at least it's finally finished. Well chapter one is.)

(A/N OH YA please please please please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.)


	8. Chapter 2: Red White ?

Red + White = ?

(A/N hey sorry I just got the entire power rangers completed set mighty morphin through rpm 17 series in all and I gotta watch it here in a moment so I'm updating the story also to WolvesBaneX I tried it your way but it didn't feel right for me so let me know which one looks better)

"I trained you and I can beat you, if you're not gonna use your training to help me then I'll just half to make sure you can't help anyone." Kyle a man dressed in the marine uniform shouted loudly as he struck Nova across her face with an enraged look.

"I can do better things by being the red ranger." Nova who had been a ranger for only a few weeks began doubting herself due to everyone ells not following the military code she was so used to, stated but you could tell she was frightened as she spoke to Kyle only to continue being struck by this man. (A/N for back of a nicer term man was not my first choice of words)

"You were trained to do as 'I' say and if you're not with me then you're against me." Kyle yelled as he continued to strike Nova causing her to bleed slightly.

"HEY! Leave her alone Jerk." (A/N once again watching my words) Chumble who had tried to get ahold of Nova for the last two hours because he got a new 'toy' working and he couldn't show it off until all of the other rangers were back at the base, shouted at Kyle who looked back enraged at Chumble.

"Mind your own business this is no concern of yours." Kyle stated rather ticked off that people were sticking their noses where they don't belong.

"She's a power ranger that MAKES it my business. Now I said Leave … Her … ALONE!" Chumble stated smacking Kyle once per word with his last three words.

"You Wanna Fight! Fine then I'll just half to Make sure BOTH of you never help anyone again." Kyle stated as he tried and failed to strike Chumble who simply dodged the attempts to strike him with ease.

"Looser you couldn't hit the broad side of a buss much less me." Chumble stated striking Kyle in the throat which caused him to cough and made it hard to breathed which caused him to collapse onto the ground and then stated "When you pick yourself up remember not to mess with 'MY' rangers or I'll do it again only you won't survive next time" before Kyle completely passed out due to lack of airflow.

"Hey why did you help me? I thought you hated me for taking the spot as red ranger" Nova who was now confused as to why he would help her at all asked looking directly at Chumble.

"Who Knows? Maybe I'm just a sucker for a ranger in need. But the reason I'm here is because I got a new toy working and I can't show it off until everyone is there to see it." Chumble stated with a yawn as he began to walk back to the Command Base with Nova following him.

(A/N cue trippy ripple effect now please.)

"And that was the only nice thing Chumble ever did for me." Nova who was sitting around with the other four rangers (A/N Excluding Chumble who was working) stated telling her side of Chumble's good deeds.

"Cool, Hey! I just remembered today is Valentine's Day." Jean stated in remembrance as she looked up at the other rangers.

"With everything that's been going on I totally forgot." Paige stated but she looked happy to hear what day it was.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Batty asked a bit confused since he was the only one who wasn't actually from Earth.

"It's a holiday in which you give the people you love valentines BUT in the teenage years you only give a Valentine to the person you're IN love with. It's supposed to be the most romantic Holiday of the year." Ryan explained to Batty rather bluntly.

"Hey Ryan you've known Clarence for a long time right? Well what do you think he'll do for Valentine's Day." Paige asked looking over at the green ranger.

"Sleep through it." Ryan stated bluntly with a 'do you really half to ask' tone in his voice.

"Well that sounds about right from my experience with him." Paige stated calmly looking around at the command base.

"Where is Chumble Anyway? Is he working?" Batty asked confused because he usually spots Chumble at least once every morning but now its past noon.

"Dunno he's probably sleeping through Valentine's Day that's usually what he does when he doesn't wanna be a part of something. Either that or working to keep from being forced to socially interact with others." Ryan stated calmly looking over towards the lab.

"Let's go see what he's working on." Jean stated looking mischievously towards the door of Chumble's Lab and then getting up and walking over to it waving for the others to follow.

"We are so dead." Ryan stated but followed everyone ells as they knocked and didn't get any answer then just went inside and found… absolutely nothing.

"Well this is disappointing." Jean stated with a pout looking around in the empty room.

"Looking for something?" An incredibly ticked off voice stated from behind the other rangers which of course after seeing it was Chumble they all ran off in different directions.

"Idiots." Chumble smirked to himself as he walked over to the labs computer and started working again.

(A/N following Nova also sorry for all the Authors Notes they were needed in this chapter a lot)

"Hey Nova go shopping with us." Jean stated rather then asked looking over towards Nova.

"I was going on patrol anyway so I guess I can go shopping with you while I'm out. Just let me get my civilian clothes from my locker." Nova stated pointing towards the door to her room.

"Okay then hurry or we'll miss the sales." Jean being the bubbly blond she is then ran outside squealing, while Nova walked inside of her room.

"Huh? What's this?" Nova asked to no one in particular looking at just a simple rose that had a card attached to it though the card wasn't signed it looked more like two question marks put together to make a heart which of course she though was cheesy, she left it there and then after changing went to go shopping with Jean while she was on patrol.

Later in the MASSIVE shopping area…

'I wonder just who that flower was from? Maybe… Nah there's no way.' Nova who was currently thinking to herself was then snapped out of her train of thought by Jean who ironically was actually snapping her fingers in front of Nova.

"You're distracted today, what did you get a note from a secret admirer?" Jean giggled a bit at the thought after she asked it.

"Uh, no I'm just a bit confused at the moment. Do you ever … forget it." Nova began to ask but her stubbornness along with her military training wouldn't let her finish the question.

"Um okay? Well I'm done shopping for the day and I don't sense any Demonteas Angelo around so let's head back to the base." Jean stated looking around and then picking up her bags.

"Ya…Waite! Look wasn't that Chumble?" Nova stated looking in a direction and pointing with her finger so that Jean would be able to see him better.

"Ya it is. What's he doing here? I thought he never went to this part of the city without having to fight something." Jean stated rather confused as she too spotted Chumble walking into various shops and looking around.

"Hey, have you seen Chumble? We've been following him ever since he left the base." Paige stated as she and Batty ran up a bit out of breath.

"Ya he just went into that shop over there." Jean spoke up pointing at the store they could see chumble through the glass of the shop and the sign up above the door said that it was a jewelry shop.

"Why would he go there? Maybe he's just getting a new ring to put on his necklace since he does switch them out every once in a while." Paige thought out loud trying to come up with a rational reason.

"Maybe he has a crush and is gonna buy a ring for her." Ezekiel 'Batty' stated rather jumpy and anxious to find out.

"You Ding Bat he's said more than once that he didn't have time for love because of ranger duties." Nova stated smacking Batty in the back of the head.

"Ow, hey it could happen." Batty stated a bit loudly though the others didn't notice Chumble look over at the time he saw all of them standing out there and effectively left the store after making a quick and unseen purchase. (A/N unseen by the other rangers that is)

"What are you idiots doing?" Chumble who the others seemed to have forgotten they were following asked while walking up to the other rangers.

"We're talking about Chumble it doesn't concern you." Nova stated rather quickly and a bit annoyed before realizing who had asked and then everyone looked up a bit frightened that they were caught.

"BOO!" Chumble stated cracking a rather evil looking smile causing everyone ells to run off and he simply went back to the command base.

"That was a close one." Batty stated breathing heavily after running completely out of the mall's back entrance looking up at the others.

"Let's head back to the base." Nova stated rather calmly probably due to the military training.

After they went back to the base Nova went and changed into her sparring outfit and headed down to the gym where Chumble was striking several punching bags as if he was surrounded by enemies.

"Hey let's spar." Nova stated but of course was ignored as his training seemed to be more of what he was focused on. The other ranges had wandered into the gym to do their own routines Batty and Ryan went straight to the weights Jean went to a gymnastics regulation size balance beam and Paige went to one of the open treadmills.

"I SAID let's SPAR!" Nova then demanded Chumble's attention with an annoyed look on her face yet still he didn't respond and continued striking the punching bags that were surrounding him faster and faster, and he jumped over towards the middle of the sparring mat.

"I heard you the first time, Ladies first." Chumble then joked with a mock bow of gentlemanly courtesy. Though it wasn't long at all until he had Nova tangled into two separate holds effectively causing her to be kept in one spot unable to use her legs or arms.

"Jerk why can't I ever defeat you on the sparring mat." Nova stated looking down with a bit of mixed emotions on her face.

"You really gotta have me tell you why? That's sad Nova." Chumble smirked a bit about the whole ordeal.

"JUST TELL ME CLARENCE." Nova demanded rather ticked off using his first name because she knows how much he dislikes people who aren't close to him using it.

"Dearest Anastasia, it's because I have you … flustered." Chumble stated with a smirk on his face only this one was more meant to mock and make jokes rather than scare people as he kissed her once quickly before letting go of Nova and then walked. (A/N the … between you and flustered is when he actually kissed her but only once and it was very quick)

This caused all of the other rangers to instantly stop whatever they were doing Jean fell onto the mat that was set up in case anyone fell off of the balance beam, Paige stopped mid run and effectively was then rolled off the treadmill, Ryan being dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed forgot all about spotting Batty on the weight lifting and let go which caused the bar to crush Batty slightly. (A/N Waite for it…) Then the alarms began blasting wildly snapping everyone back to reality and once they got the weight off of Batty ran to the main room where they usually met up during alarms.

"Let's go rangers. Ready?" Chumble asked his team as they took a morphing stance.

"Ready!" The other Rangers shouted as they began their morphing sequence.

"ANCIENT BURST UN-LOCK DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble stated Morphing into the Dragracion Leo Ranger which replaced his civilian clothes with his ranger uniform.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK NOVA DOLPHIN!" Nova shouted morphing into the Nova Dolphin Ranger form replacing her civilian clothes.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan Morphed into his Earthen Minotaur Ranger form replacing his civilian clothes.

"ANCIENT BUST UNLOCK GALE ARCHANGEL!" Page Morphed into her Gale Archangel Ranger form replacing her civilian clothes.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK AQUA BEAR!" Jean Morphed into her Aqua Bear Ranger form replacing her civilian clothes.

"ANCIENT BURST … UNLOCK LIGHTNING BAT." Batty Morphed into his Earthen Minotaur Ranger form replacing his civilian clothes.

"Let's see if I've worked the kinks out of the shroud program." Chumble stated as he waved his hand over his head causing a solid black dome to engulf them thankfully this time it worked and they were able to go directly to the Demonteas Angelo which had been too occupied with tearing up the district to notice that it had dropped its human host if it even had one at all and already had grown to giant size presumably to eat the giant donut being held by the statue at the donut shop.

"It worked this time, good let's get rid of this guy form the Megazord and I'll take the fighter mode." Chumble stated as they all summoned their Zords and then after the others combined their Zords into the Ancient Burst Megazord the Dragracion Leo joined in the battle after taking its fighter mode.

"I don't have time for this Dragracion Slash." Chumble stated as the fighter mode of Dragracion Leo then using it sword sliced through the enemy leaving it weakened but not destroyed.

"Ancient Strike." The other rangers commanded the Ancient Burst Megazord and it sliced through destroying the Demonteas Angelo.

Later after cleanup (A/N ya right like these rangers are ever gonna clean up after their battles )

"Hey Chumble? Are you in there?" Nova asked pounding on the door to Chumble's room.

"C'mon in did you need something?" Chumble asked rather calmly looking out at the stars through his window.

"Um earlier today there was a rose in my locker did you leave it there?" Nova asked looking a bit more like she should be without all of the training.

"I'm not the romantic type, I'm rather blunt." Chumble stated holding out a box towards Nova who took it and looked inside to see a heart shaped pendant and a little gold chain attached to it.

"I didn't know you cared." Nova said while putting the necklace on and looking down at it holding the pendant in her hands.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Anna. Now get out." Chumble stated with a blank unreadable look on his face as he automatically opened up the door with a remote control.

"Rude much." Nova stated before returning that kiss from earlier and then running off presumably to her own room or to show off her Valentine's Day gift to the others.

"This girl's gonna be the death of me." Chumble stated to himself with a smile on his face before falling asleep on his bed.

(F/A/N okay so if this chapter seems rushed it is like I said earlier I got the entire series of power rangers that has been completed and I want to watch it for one and for two I have a dentists appointment tomorrow later today because of when I'm posting it anyway the point is I had to go to town and wanted to be able to update I will try not to rush later chapters but you never really know anymore. Also the time it is right now while I'm typing is 11:56PM so I GOTTA go to bed bye)


	9. CHAPTER 3 Crimson?

Crimson?

Today was NOT a good day in the government funded Command Base of the Ancient Burst Power Rangers. They had fought a Demonteas Angelo General which is one of the highest ranking in power this one called its self Gerlandice and it was a rather tough and violent battle. The Dragracion Leo ranger in order to protect his team took the full force of a massive blast, which knocked him out of his morphed state and unlike in the show where they would be okay, the Ancient Burst rangers would be seriously hurt. Chumble had several broken ribs and was now being treated by the pink ranger who after a while had finally managed thanks to her genetic ability of heal, to fix the broken ribs but it still left them with another problem of him being in a coma like state. Everyone was upset about the whole ordeal, well everyone that is except for Major Terrance who instantly wanted to take the Drago and Leo morphers for himself but thanks to the other rangers he never got the chance. The most visibly upset about the current status of the white ranger were Paige, Ryan, and Nova though all of the rangers were on ends about what to do they never had to deal with a situation without their leader before and didn't know just who to turn to. Gathered around Chumble's bed they all looked worried but there did seem to be some hope as he was now stable according to the machine.

"Crimson." That was the only thing Chumble said ever since he entered that state but somehow it did give them some hope.

"What's that about, do you think maybe it's important?" Batty asked looking around in thought which was rare for him.

"Probably I'll search his lab keep me updated though." Ryan stated as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving the others inside though Batty followed him.

"Paige? Um his left arm is really cold, is that normal?" Nova asked after she grabbed Chumble's arm due to being worried about him.

"No it shouldn't be cold, we may half to amputate it." Paige stated as she checked Chumble's left arm and finding that it was in fact really cold though it hadn't lost any of its color.

"I hope not. He'll get better soon though, he has too." Jean stated as she too got up and walked out of the room being followed by Paige leaving only Nova and Chumble the only two in the room.

Meanwhile over at the main entrance things were getting annoying for another red ranger who was currently arguing with the (A/N whatever the hell you call the person who lets people into the building) and getting really mad about not being let in. Finally though he just stopped arguing and walked straight into the building with them yelling for him to stop of course he ignored them. He found his way over to Chumble's lab and went inside expecting to see him working but nothing.

"That's odd I thought he would be working. Maybe he's in the gym?" This red ranger thought to himself as he wandered around and eventually found the gym and once again was disappointed to see that Chumble was nowhere to be found but maybe the guy who was working out wearing a green uniform could tell him, he figured that since the other uniforms are grey that he must be a ranger instead of just another person trying to kick him out and went up thinking about how to get this assumed green ranger's attention. After several minutes of debating this with himself he finally decided on the direct approach.

"Excuse me but do you by any chance know where Chumble is?" The red ranger asked walking up to the assumed green ranger with curiosity.

"He's not doing so good I suggest you come back another… WAIT! Aren't you Jason? I mean Austin St. John?" Ryan was trying process why an actor that played a power ranger in the television series would be here of all places.

"Ya Mighty Morphin Red Ranger at your service, so who are you? And what happened to Chumble?" Austin after introducing himself asked the green clad person just what was going on.

"I'm Ryan the Ancient Burst Green Ranger, and as for what happened to Chumble, well he, He took the full force of Gerlandice's blast to protect the team now he's in a coma we don't know if he'll be okay and according to Paige our pink ranger who is a nurse here for the other rangers and herself don't ask, his left arm might half to be amputated." Ryan explained to Austin who looked slightly worried but had confidence that he'll be okay soon.

"Please can you take me to see him?" Austin asked gesturing towards the door for Ryan to lead the way.

"I guess I could but, how do you know Clarence?" Ryan asked as he began walking out of the gym and leading Austin through to the medical wing of the base.

"Let's just say we have some ranger history together." Austin couldn't help but smile about the little inside joke he made though it was still visible that he was worried about Chumble.

"Well we're at the medical wing thankfully when the base was built the medical wing was literally right beside the gym." Ryan explained leading Austin into the Medical wing and over to the room where both Chumble and Nova were. Chumble was still in his coma like state and Nova was sitting beside him you could see she was worried despite her military training trying to hide it, and Austin went over to them.

"How is he?" Austin asked as he walked over and looked down at the peaceful looking form of Chumble sleeping. He couldn't help but smile because he's rarely seen him look so at peace.

"He's stable but he won't wake up, and his left arm is really cold they're about to amputate it soon." Nova said to the new guy that walked in assuming that he was a friend of Chumble's.

"Oh did he say anything?" Austin asked sitting down in an empty chair in the room.

"He said crimson but none of us know what it means. There's nothing on his computer about it." Ryan spoke looking down at Chumble of course he was also worried but he somehow knew that he would come out of this okay.

"Crimson was something he was helping me with, it's not quite finished yet we had to go over the specs one last time before it could be activated for use. That's why I'm here. This is the second time that I know of where he's been like this. He was still new to being a ranger and put himself in danger to protect me and the other rangers." Austin explained with a sigh taking out his laptop and pulling up the program for crimson.

"You mean he's been like this before? How long did it take him to recover?" Nova was asking curiously while they were waiting for the program to load up.

"Last time it only took about six days, so he should get better soon, I hope. And ah here it is this is crimson." Austin explained to the other rangers as the program finally pulled up on the screen of his laptop.

"What exactly is it?" Ryan asked looking over Austin's shoulder at the program on the laptop.

"It's… for lack of a better term it's a battleizer. He was supposed to test it and make sure it was safe but now I don't know exactly what to do." Austin explained as he turned off the computer and sighed to himself.

Just then the alarm went wild and though they didn't wanna leave Chumble the rangers including Austin St. John the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger ran off to go find the current Demonteas Angelo running around in the city.

"Austin did he really protect the mighty morphin power rangers? And more importantly I thought they were just made up characters." Ryan asked as they all wandered through the town with their special shades that act like their helmet visors.

"They were until he needed some help, this was back before the government got involved, he began reinstating rangers, and instating new ones for the rangers who couldn't become active in real life. This was before Ancient Burst became an official team about two years before you became a ranger. He's very courageous." Austin explained to Ryan and the other rangers who were listening in on the conversations all while keeping an eye out for the enemy.

"At first I thought he was crazy when he asked if I wanted to be a real power rangers. But now I really enjoy it." Ryan continued his conversation with Austin as if they were already buddies while looking around.

"GERLANDICE!" Batty exclaimed pointing in the direction of where Gerlandice was causing unseen terror to the people around everywhere freaking out because only the rangers could see him at the moment.

"You guys ready?" Austin taking the roll as leader this time around asked the other rangers who were standing behind him.

"Ready!" The remaining members of Ancient Burst agreed as they took their morphing poses.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Ranger Power." Austin given this new morph command took his pose by taking out his Power Morpher from where it was hidden as his belt buckle and pressed the button on the side with a roar the morpher sprang to life causing red bolts of lightning to strike down from the sky and everywhere that the lightning struck it began showing his Red Ranger power suit which looked like Rocky's morphed state in the mighty morphin power rangers movie only now the helmet was redesigned and looked like half tyrannosaurus and half red dragon and the power coin in the center of chest plate now had the red dragon thunderzord etched in behind the tyrannosaurus.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK NOVA DOLPHIN!" Nova shouted morphing into the Nova Dolphin Ranger form replacing her normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan Morphed into his Earthen Minotaur Ranger form replacing his normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BUST UNLOCK GALE ARCHANGEL!" Page Morphed into her Gale Archangel Ranger form replacing her normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK AQUA BEAR!" Jean Morphed into her Aqua Bear Ranger form replacing her normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK LIGHTNING BAT." Batty Morphed into his Lightning Bat Ranger form replacing his normal uniform.

"Ah rangers how good of you to show up too bad your missing your leader, or did you trade in a failure for a washed up has been? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't you too old for this?" Gerlandice who was now aware that the rangers were there and going to attempt to fight him, began making fun of the fact that Jason had stepped in Temporarily as the leader for Ancient Burst.

"Hey I might be old but I can still pull it off. (A/N LOL Tommy quote) Red Dragon Power Sword!" Jason exclaimed drawing his newly redesigned power sword it looked similar to Chumble's Dragon Fang only this time it had the head of the red dragon and was solid red in color even the blade. He then began to fight with Gerlandice.

"Unleash the power within Nova Blaster!" Nova pulled out her weapon which was designed to look like a Gatling gun painted red it had several settings on it for different uses.

"Unleash the power within Shard Zapper!" Batty exclaimed as his guitar morpher changed and now looked like it was covered by metal armor painted to look the same and the normal strings then transformed into yellowish gold colored lightning bolts which amazingly doesn't shock him while he's playing it.

"Unleash the power within Heaven's Bow." Paige then pulled her weapon which was a pink bow that had silver arrows already armed in it only the bow would shoot pink laser shots instead of the arrows armed into it.

"Unleash the power within Minotarous Axe!" Ryan shouted slamming his fist into the ground and pulling out a large chunk of rock which broke apart showing a large axe in its place which was solid green and really sharp.

"Unleash the power within Aqua Claws!" Jean caused a splash of water to strike her fists and then drop to the ground where the water had hit she now had bear shaped shovel claws and a confident stance ready to fight to protect her friends.

"Hah you stupid rangers could never defeat me, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Gerlandice who had made himself appear visible he actually looked kinda like a cross between the angels you see in paintings, and dark pit from Kid Icarus, his wings were gold at the very tip of each feather, and solid black everywhere ells his face looked very innocent but somehow twisted and evil, his neon green eyes looked on in anger and annoyance while his outfit was solid white like pit's, he also carried a solid black sword. He attacked the rangers and though he was confident at first the Earthen Minotaur ranger somehow managed to clip a small part of his wing.

"You're not as unstoppable as you think you are. UNLOCK CRIMSON MODE!" Austin though it was untested activated the new battleizer program called Crimson which now caused his entire suite to become a dark crimson color while the usually white gloves became the normal red of his outfit and the red diamonds became white same with his boots, his power morpher on his belt buckle also became red in color as his helmet completely changed and now the visor was shaped to look like a V and It gained the horns of the red dragon thunderzord, while it also caused wings to grow upon the back of his power suite with small rotating guns on his shoulders and in his helmet at the very tips of the V, small blasters appeared upon the backs of his gloves which were silver in color gold colored spikes appeared upon the knuckles and his wings then extended to full length each wing expanding to about 4 foot each 8 feet together and an armored shield appeared around his shoulders and upper torso.

"I wish he could've done that back when Mighty Morphin was still on TV." Ryan stated amazed at the new Mighty Morphin Battleizer called Crimson.

'Weapons Fully Charged. FIRE!" Austin exclaimed as the gold spikes shot off of his knuckles the blasters on the back of his hands, on his shoulders, and in his helmet began firing massive blasts and then the wings unleashed a crimson colored blast of energy knocking Gerlandice off his feet.

"Tch don't think you've won Rangers I'll be back to destroy you later!" Gerlandice stated as he got up and swung his sword creating an air current that kicked up enough dust to allow him to escape unseen.

"Oh man now THAT is what I call a battleizer! It's good to know there are other rangers out there." Ryan stated as he and the other rangers turned back to their Serpent Sycles and Austin's Shark Cycle and rode off back to the command base.

"Power DOWN!" Austin stated as his battleizer form shark cycle and ranger form all vanished into puffs of red smoke before showing him in his civilian

"Seal the beast inside Serpent Sycle." The remaining team stated causing the Sycles to vanish in a puff of purple smoke which then disappeared into their respective morphers.

"Seal the power within, Power Down!" They then stated as their ranger forms vanished in a puff of smoke that was their respective colors and that too vanished into their morphers as they were returned to their colored uniforms they then ran off with Austin following them to see if Chumble was doing any better and unfortunately there was no change in his condition.

"C'mon Chumble get up, how long are you gonna sleep?" Ezekiel stated looking down at Chumble who actually looked peaceful lying in the hospital bed.

"Rangers, I'll be glad to stay if you need me to? At least until Chumble gets better." Austin stated as he sat in a chair beside the bed each room in the medical wing was like that five chairs and one bed, the other rangers sat in the remaining empty chairs and sighed in thought.

"Your team needs you, we'll be okay on our own. At least once we figure out who was supposed to be second in command for Ancient Burst, we've never actually needed to do so until now." Ryan stated with a sigh and began playing with his morpher which has sorta become a habit for him.

"He didn't choose one? I guess he decided on 'that' set up instead. Which if that's the case… Did anyone go through his lab?" Austin asked suddenly remembering something important.

"Um ya we did why?" Ryan asked looking confused at Austin due to his sudden outburst.

"Did you find a white sheet of paper with names on it?" Austin asked looking curiously at Ryan with a look of confidence.

"Um ya why? I just thought it was a list of people he wanted to meet but after today I'm not entirely sure." Ryan stated pulling the piece of paper out of his uniform's jacket pocket and handing it to Austin who began reading it to himself.

"Hmm okay ya I know who's supposed to be your default leader if something happens to Chumble, I'll contact him when I get back to my team." Austin stated handing the paper back to Ryan who looked at it a bit closer but still couldn't make heads or tails of it and simply stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Alright then but do you think it's anyone we know?" Batty asked looking over at Austin who was getting up at this point.

"Well at least one of you know of him. You'll find out who he is after he gets here." Austin stated walking off presumably to head on back to his own team of rangers.

(F/A/N any guesses on who this mysterious second in command for Chumble is? Well you'll find out … probably in the next chapter so keep an eye out. Also sorry for the massive detail I only do it when new weapons, morphs, Important enemies, Zords, and of course new redesigned power ranger suits. But hey after I do the detail thing once you never half to sit through it again =^_^= review please)


	10. CHAPTER 4: Second In Command

Second in command

It seemed scary the past few days though they managed to beat the Demonteas Angelo that had been attacking they were harder to deal with when the team didn't have the Dragracion Leo Ranger there to help them Nova would continue to visit his room and see him sleeping peacefully without a care in the world the others would continue to try to go on knowing that they needed to be on guard Ryan who was the only remaining ranger that had actually seen the power ranger shows somehow acted pretty well in the role of active leader though he was anxious to be relieved of this position.

"Attention Rangers please go to the meeting room immediately." Major Terrance's voice could be heard over the intercom system though they were skeptic about the whole thing they went into the room where a man with dark hair had his back turned to them looking out the window that was on the wall.

"Umm who are you?" Jean asked sitting in her usual spot at the table as the rangers did the same. (A/N the rangers chairs at the meeting table are the same colors as their suits just throwing that out there.)

"Hmm I'm here to be your temporary leader until Chumble gets better I was contacted by Jason and came as soon as I could." Though he didn't turn around his voice sounded kinda familiar to Ryan.

"Okay so what's your name?" Ryan asked curiously turning his seat so that he could look directly at this new person who still hadn't moved from his spot.

"My name is Daniel Southworth, but I believe at least one of you knows me by a different name. Eric Myers. Just call me Eric." The man introduced himself as he turned towards the other rangers and took off his shades revealing that he was in fact the actor that played the quantum ranger in time force.

"So you're second in command? Why, if you're not an ancient burst ranger?" Ezekiel asked now even more confused than usual though the other rangers were also curious to why he was second in command for Chumble.

"He wanted a ranger who could take over his roll and I was the closest candidate for the job. I once asked him that same question and he stated that, 'if he chose a ranger from his own team the rest would become annoyed saying things like the only reason is you've known him a long time, because you're rich, that stupid military training, or it's only because he likes your music. I didn't want the rangers to fight amongst themselves because they are a team and shouldn't be fighting over such stupid things as whose leader. Besides you're the best candidate for the job in my absence Eric.' I couldn't help but laugh at his reasons." Erick explained to the other rangers who were also laughing lightly about the whole thing too.

"Sounds about right, he was good at planning ahead for certain events and even had back up plans in case things went south. Though he rarely did so." Ryan stated with a lite smile on his face.

"So that would make you Ryan, am I right?" Eric asked smiling and sitting down in the white chair at the head of the table.

"Ya I'm Ryan why?" Ryan asked looking a bit confused now.

"Oh no reason, he was just talking about you knowing a lot about the power rangers that's all." Eric sighed looking around at the other rangers even though he didn't know the names of any of them.

"So what now?" Batty asked confused looking around slightly uncomfortable.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves then we'll go see if Chumble is doing any better." Eric suggested looking at the other rangers expectantly.

"Well you already know I'm Ryan and I'm the Green Ranger here at Ancient Burst." Ryan began and then waited for the others to continue introductions.

"I'm Paige it's nice to meet you. I'm the Pink Ranger." Paige stated from her seat politely.

"Ezekiel I'm the Yellow Ranger. But everyone calls me Batty." Batty took his turn in introductions.

"Nova, I'm the Red Ranger." Nova stated looking ready to get up as soon as possible.

"Jean and I'm the Blue Ranger." Jean stated then stood up and so did all the other rangers as they then left the room.

The rangers then walked out of the room and headed over to the medical wing where Major Terrance was trying once again to take the morphers off of Chumble's wrists, and again the rangers kept him from taking them, Eric is actually violent when he sees someone trying to take something from a ranger and threw him out of the door and into the wall on the other side of the hall (A/N not super powered throw the hall wasn't all that wide at all) as they then all sat down worried about Chumble.

"How long are you going to sleep Chumble?" Eric asked looking annoyed with the sleeping ranger that rested peacefully on the bed.

"He's been out for four days now. Jason said that this happened once before and he was out for six but we really don't know if he's gonna wake up soon. I'm a bit worried about his left arm though." Paige explained everything feeling Chumble's left arm and sighing that it was still cold.

"His arm? I wouldn't worry so much about it. After all he IS the leader of this team." Eric stated feeling Chumble's arm as well though he looked like he understood what was going on no one questioned him about it. Mainly because they never got the chance due to the alarm going wild telling them that a Demonteas Angelo was on the loose which made the remaining rangers to jump up and run off into the main room they use to exit on their Serpent Sycles Eric was following them.

"You guys ready?" Eric asked taking a morphing stance.

"Ready!" The other rangers stated standing behind him taking their own stances.

"Time Force Quantum Ranger Power!" Eric who had a slightly changed morph command began the morpher created what looked like a Crimson and Silver clock tower with a giant crystal pendulum which would show Erick each time it swung to the left and each time he was covered with a little bit more of his redesigned power suit which basically looked like an armored version of what it did in the show and after the third swing it stopped and he burst out of the center of it morphed and ready for battle.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK NOVA DOLPHIN!" Nova shouted morphing into the Nova Dolphin Ranger form replacing her normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan Morphed into his Earthen Minotaur Ranger form replacing his normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BUST UNLOCK GALE ARCHANGEL!" Page Morphed into her Gale Archangel Ranger form replacing her normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK AQUA BEAR!" Jean Morphed into her Aqua Bear Ranger form replacing her normal uniform.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK LIGHTNING BAT." Batty Morphed into his Lightning Bat Ranger form replacing his normal uniform.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH SKY SERPENT SYCLES!" The remaining Ancient Burst rangers shouted as they then jumped from the top of the ramp and their respective Serpent Sycles appeared underneath them already in flight and in their sky serpent forms.

"I need Quantum Sky Cycle NOW!" Eric stated jumping from the ramp his new Quantum Sky Cycle appeared underneath me the front of it is shaped like the head of the Quantumsaurus Rex (A/N Q-Rex) and the rest of it was an armored motorcycle with Wings that allow it to stay in the air the color of it was red and silver and the parts that hold the wheels in place were shaped like legs the seat extended out to look like a tail.

Finally after getting to the city they spotted the Demonteas Angelo which was Blue with strange wings glowing from it small horns on its head and a black tattoo snaking its way up its right arm (A/N Taboo from Super Smash Brothers Brawl only with little pointed horns and had Hiei's Black Dragon Tattoo) chasing around some of the locals firing small lasers at them as they scurried for their lives.

"Stop right there, give it up Demonteas Angelo you're outnumbered!" Eric shouted pulling out his quantum blaster and pointing it at the creature.

"NEVER!" The Demonteas Angelo claimed as it then shot out lasers at the rangers and a laser fight ensued and finally the rangers managed to get the upper hand.

"Ancient Unity Cannon!" The remaining Rangers from Ancient Burst shouted combining their individual weapons into a massive blaster which they used to finish off the Demonteas Angelo only for it to grow to massive size.

"Unlock and Unleash Nova Dolphin!" Nova shouted as the scene around her became a luscious pre-historic jungle scenery and the Nova Dolphin Zord Jumped out of the Volcano the scenery then disappeared and became normal again as she was then pulled into its cockpit.

"Unlock and Unleash Gale Archangel." Paige shouted out as the image of a golden gate sitting on a cloud opened up and her Zord which looked exactly like her ranger form appeared flying out of it automatically drawing her into the cockpit and then the normal scenery appeared once again.

"Unlock and Unleash Lightning Bat!" Ezekiel stated as the image of a power plant appeared around him and a cave appeared behind it a giant metallic bat flew out of it crashing against the top of the power plant's wires and spikes causing it to be electrically charged and lightning continued to permanently crackle around it drawing Batty inside of the cockpit before returning to the battle at hand.

"Unlock and Unleash Aqua Bear!" Jean shouted as the image of a massive artic pole constantly snowing appeared around her with a polar bear diving into the water and swimming around freezing causing its fur to turn blue it then crawled back up onto land and was now a massive metal version of its frozen self as she was then drawn into the cockpit and the image of the battle once again reappeared.

"Unlock and Unleash Earthen Minotaur!" Ryan exclaimed as a mountain range appeared and a maze rose up from the ground surrounding him and a Giant Metal Black and Silver Minotaur dressed in green armor appeared around the corner and ran directly at him pulling him into its cockpit it then used it's horns to break through the side wall of the maze and the image vanished leaving the sight of the other rangers in their Zords waiting for him and the Demonteas Angelo looking incredibly angry.

"Chrono deactivate sleep mode, I need you to send me the Q-Rex NOW!" Eric spoke into his morpher and the image of a little robotic owl that looked like Circuit only he was black red and silver.

"Right Away!" The owl Chrono then spoke poking its head out of Eric's Backpack and the morpher then glowed and a massive light shot out of it which then vanished leaving the Quantumsaurus behind and ready for battle Eric then jumped into its cockpit and activated Megazord Mode.

"Ancient Burst Megazord Combination!" The rangers shouted as the Earthen Minotaur's arms folded inward and its legs stretched outward its head folded down into its chest. The Aqua Bear then split into two separate pieces and filled the gap in the legs of the Earthen Minotaur. The Nova Dolphin's head then came off of its body revealing a fist underneath where it was, while the head then sat upon the shoulders and the bottom of it opened up a hatch showing the face of the Megazord the body then combined to form the right arm of the Megazord. The Gale Archangel then folded its legs up into a fetal position and crossing its arms it's back then opened up and its head then twisted down into it while the chest opened up and the fist of the Megazord its chest and back then closed and its wings then folded together creating a casing around its legs and arms it combined to create the Megazord's left arm. The Lightning Bat fused its self to the Megazord's back using its legs to latch around the Megazord's shoulders effectively becoming the wings of the Megazord.

"Impressive." Eric stated looking on at the newly formed Ancient Burst Megazord with approval.

"Thanks now let's beat this guy and get back to see if our white ranger is doing any better." Ryan stated though they were all inside the Megazord's cockpit which was five seats and control panels in front of each ranger for their respective part of the Megazord.

"Gladly. Quantum Barrage!" Eric commanded the Q-Rex to unleash all of its firepower at once and it then unloaded everything it had though the Demonteas Angelo was weakened it didn't perish just yet.

"Unleash Burst Saber!" The remaining members of the Ancient Burst power ranger team all stated at once as the Megazord formed its sword and took a battle ready stance.

"I think you guys can handle it from here, so I'll meet you back at the base." Eric stated as he then jumped out of the Q-Rex and it vanished in that same light that created it in the first place he then got on his Sky Cycle and rode off back towards the Base.

"No Problem! Ancient Strike!" The other rangers stated as the Megazord slashed though the Demonteas Angelo and finished it off they then sealed their Zords and rode back to the base on their Sky Serpent Sycles.

Back at the base after they had all powered down the six rangers then ran off into the Medical Wing to find that Chumble was no longer sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed they left him in and now became incredibly confused.

"Hey, where did he go?" Paige asked the nurse that she had left in charge of watching him.

"Oh I'm sorry he got up and went back to his room. We tried to keep him in here but you know how strong he is." The Nurse apologized to Paige and the other rangers while telling them where he went.

So the six rangers then left to go to Chumble's room and found him there laying in his bed sleeping peacefully hugging a pillow for whatever reason and of course Ryan and Eric just HAD to take pictures.

"Okay guys I think that's enough. WAKE UP!" Nova scolded Eric and Ryan for taking pictures of Chumble sleeping before then smacking both hands onto the side of the mattress on the bed causing it to shake and waking Chumble up in the process.

"Why do you gotta wake me up?" Chumble rolled over and didn't seem surprised to see Eric standing beside the other rangers though he then sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why aren't you in the Medical Wing?" Paige scolded Chumble and then began to lecture him about the importance of listening to the doctors and nurses.

"What are you my mother? I'm perfectly fine so relax." Chumble stated with a sigh and threw his legs over the side of the bed, Paige then grabbed his left arm.

"Your arm still hasn't gotten any warmer I'm afraid we'll half to amputate it." Paige stated yanking on Chumble's left arm to prove her point.

"Riiiiiiight, Eric if you would be so kind?" Chumble stated holding his left arm up towards Eric and sitting it onto the table that was beside his bed.

"Sure no problem ask me to do it, that's fine." Eric stated taking out a silver guardian looking blaster and pointing it at Chumble's arm. Before the other rangers could even think he then fires off a few rounds at Chumble's arm revealing that underneath the skin there was metallic plating which now made the rangers even more confused.

"The Repair Kit is in the bottom drawer." Chumble stated as he then ripped the synthetic skin off of his completely metal arm and opened the casing of it as Eric got the repair kit and after opening it then sat it on the bed as Chumble then grabbed some tools out of the kit and began working on his arm.

"How…?" Ryan was trying to ask but was cut off by Chumble and Eric taking turns telling just how it happened.

"This was back when I instated Time Force as a team to battle Demonteas Angelo." Chumble began to tell the story then stopped as he was focusing on fixing his arm.

"He had just instated me, Wes, and Trip to be real life time force rangers along with some new faces." Eric continued the story where Chumble left off.

"And I lost my arm in an accident defending the Time Force Rangers from Gerlandice." Chumble stated while switching to a different tool which made one of his fingers twitch slightly before they all then stated working properly.

"Wes, Trip, and I then helped him build this metal replacement." Eric taking his turn continued the story as Chumble then put up the tools and looked in his second drawer for replacement synthetics.

"The skin is Synthetic it's just a very realistic silicone with a spray seal version to close up the gap in the skin for where I wrap it around my arm." Chumble stated after fixing the realistic looking silicone onto his arm and then spraying the seal to close it up.

"Were you just gonna leave me in your backpack this whole trip Eric?" A little robotic owl that was red silver and black in color asked a bit angry while landing in Chumble's lap after he had sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry Chrono I forgot." Eric apologized to the owl with a sigh.

"Isn't that Circuit?" Ryan asked confused at the robotic owl's presence.

"No Circuit is with the other Time Force Rangers. This is Chrono, a version made specifically for the Quantum Ranger. And I gotta say I've missed having him around." Chumble stated with a smile petting Chrono's head which made the small robotic owl laugh lightly.

(F/A/N okay so first off what's up with all the information in this chapter? That's easy I forgot to include the detail earlier which is why we have an overload of it now, anyway we should have at least one more chapter with Eric and Chrono around and then go back to the normal thing they do in Ancient Burst, also I really hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I love knowing what you all have to say until next time laters =^_^=)


	11. Chapter 5: TMIA

Temporarily Missing In Action

It has been around three days since Eric came to work as second in command for Ancient Burst while Chumble was still resting up true he had been healed by Paige and fixed up his arm but Chumble was still incredibly exhausted so he did little more than work in his lab while waiting to regain his strength he was happy to have Eric there, the two of them acted like old friends and got along really well surprisingly considering how he acted around the other rangers it was a nice change of pace to see him smiling. The two of them were laughing as they went into his lab to work on well the other rangers had no idea but it had to be big.

"So when do you think it will be fully operational?" Eric asked with excitement and anticipation in his voice.

"Pretty soon actually. I've also finished and installed the ranger battleizer programs without the other Ancient Burst Rangers knowing it. Anyway so long as nothing happens between now and then. There's a final test we need to run and then it'll be safe to use, are you ready?" Chumble asked taking his morphing stance he usually did when becoming a ranger.

"Ready and waiting." Eric Smirked at Chumble as the two then went from scowls or smirks to actual smiles.

"Then let's get this over with. ANCINET BURST UNLOCK DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble stated as he then morphed into his ranger form and stood waiting in a cylinder like pod that had a light in the top of it that was like a goldish orange color with a purple tint, for Eric to step in as well.

"Time Force Quantum Ranger Power!" Eric stated as he morphed into the Quantum Ranger again, once fully morphed he entered the Pod with the Dragracion Leo ranger. It then closed around them and the strangely colored light flashed causing the two rangers to disappear in an instance.

When they reappeared they were already in their Zord's cockpit and battling a Demonteas Angelo that they had already beaten, this once was red in color with eyes that were solid orange and they jutted all the way out of its head, it's fangs had one pointed directly up and one directly down and had massive gloves and boots on that looked like they were made out of rocks and it didn't look very happy to see the rangers at all with a snarl it charged towards the rangers in their Zords. (A/N WolvesbaneX this is the one that was trying to eat the giant donut statue its simulation if you haven't figured that out by now)

"Keep an eye on the systems we gotta make this count." Eric stated from his cockpit looking over the systems scanners while trying to evade the creature that was attacking them at the same time.

"All Systems fully operational test out the weapons systems." Chumble stated from his own cockpit as their Zords had begun fighting the Demonteas Angelo.

Meanwhile the other rangers were just sitting around bored trying to do something to entertain themselves and finally decided to go see what Chumble and Eric were doing, though when they went into the room nothing was there at all except for the pod, sighing confused and in defeat they all walked out of the room before hearing the alarm go off and running to the room where they usually take off out of the base.

"They're not here. I guess we'll half to leave without them Ready?" Ryan taking command temporarily looked back at the others as they all took out their shades and put them on taking individual stances themselves.

"Ready!" The other rangers stated as they looked on for him to start the morph chain.

"ELEMENTAL POWER QUAKE MASTER!" Ryan shouted causing his Elemental Master GI to appear the hood and facemask part of it stitching it's self automatically to the shades Ryan had put onto his face so that he could see the Demonteas Angelo.

"ELEMENTAL POWER BLAZING MASTER, ELEMENTAL POWER WIND MASTER, ELEMENTAL POWER AQUA MASTER, ELEMENTAL POWER SHARD MASTER!" The other rangers shouted their respective commands as their GIs did the same as Ryan's.

"Let's go!" Ryan shouted as they all took off towards where the Demonteas Angelo was located.

Meanwhile Eric and Chumble were having their own problems as they stood before their respective Zords that had been destroyed battling the Demonteas Angelo program in awe.

"I guess putting them through all of those battles was a bad idea." Chumble stated as he looked onward at the pile of metal and wires that was once their Zords.

"You THINK!" Eric stated rather short tempered due to the fact that they had lost their Zords battling simulated bad guys.

"At least it's only simulation let's try it again. Computer reset test sequence and remove all enemies except Gerlandice, and begin battle sequence." Chumble stated looking around them as the image of their destroyed Zords reset to them once again being inside of their Zord's Cockpits. Only now they were fighting Gerlandice alone and ready for battle.

The other rangers had found their target and were fighting it though they were getting beaten and had to morph into their ranger forms though they were able to slow it down this Demonteas Angelo was a lot tougher then they had anticipated.

"Unleash the power within Minotarous Axe!" The Green Ranger shouted creating his weapon and standing ready for battle. "

Unleash the power within Nova Blaster!" The Red Ranger pulled out her weapon and pointed it directly at their opponent.

"Unleash the power within Shard Zapper!" The Yellow Ranger stood ready to battle the creature holding it in a ready to play position.

"Unleash the power within Heaven's Bow." The Pink Ranger then produced her weapon and took a ready stance to fire it.

"Unleash the power within Aqua Claws!" The Blue Ranger stated as her weapons appeared upon her hands.

"Let's do this." Ryan stated as they began attacking the Demonteas Angelo who seemed to be unaffected by the laser energy being blasted at it.

"It's not working we need more power." Jean stated worry lining her words as she looked on at the unscratched Demonteas Angelo they were fighting.

"Then Let's try combining them. It usually worked in the show." Ryan stated as they then began putting their weapons together. The Axe was used as the main handle for the weapon the Guitar surprisingly fit in between the axe's two blades at the base of the neck of the guitar, the bot somehow managed to fit into bottom of the guitar it's self as the Gatling gun opened up revealing the slot for the other weapons and the claws rested upon the top of it being used like a targeting device.

"What the?" The Demonteas Angelo exclaimed standing in front of the newly created weapon and was ready to fight even though it now stared down the rangers.

"Ancient Blaster!" The rangers exclaimed as they stood behind it literally needing all of them to tote this massive weapon ready to do battle.

"It's Not Going to help you!" The Demonteas Angelo stated as it got ready with its own weapon this one being a simple looking sword.

"FIRE!" The Rangers all exclaimed at the same time as the weapon fired one massive shot literally knocking them off of their feet with a mighty recoil the Blast collided with the Demonteas Angelo and exploded on impact though it was now wounded the Demonteas Angelo wasn't defeated and as such cutting its losses vanished without a trace.

"It got away, why didn't Chumble and Eric come to help us?" Nova exclaimed angry that the other two rangers were not present in the battle.

"They've gotta have some reason behind it." Ezekiel stated thinking about any possible reason to not be there.

"YOU DING BAT!" Jean stated smacking Batty on the back of the head (A/N or uhh helmet) angrily.

"Let's just get back and see how things turn out." Ryan stated though he was also a bit mad about them not showing up.

Back to the Dragracion Leon and the Quantum Rangers they were in their Zords' Cockpits as they were in front of the defeated Gerlandice and the simulation ended sending them back to the real world outside of the data simulation.

"Wow that's amazing we could actually beat him." Eric Stated as they powered down breathing heavily from exhaustion. (A/N he said to call him Eric so that's what I'm doing)

"Simulations can only tell us so much but at least we know it's safe to use in battle." Chumble sighed he too was exhausted and breathing heavily though they were starting to catch their breath.

"What are the other rangers doing anyway? I'd expected to see them in here, they're usually nosing around every chance they get." Chumble who had then become aware of his surroundings noticed the absence of the other rangers.

"Hmm? I guess that would be odd." Eric stated trying to make sense of what Chumble was talking about.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO!" Nova exclaimed as she violently kicked the door open incredibly mad.

"Training why?" Eric asked now even more confused by what was going on.

"We had a mission and you two didn't come to help us you jerks!" Jean stated dragging Batty in by the collar of his uniform, presumably because she was shaking him a lot. (A/N it's like her job to keep him from being an idiot so she like beats the crap out of him it's so hilarious)

"Sorry couldn't hear the alarm in the simulations but at least we know that everything is working properly for the new 'Toy' I've been working on." Chumble stated apologetically to the other rangers as Ryan and Paige also walked into the room.

"What 'toy'?" Ryan asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Battleizer for Ancient Burst team. And something just for me and Eric. So I guess it should be 'toys' because there are actually two of them." Chumble Corrected himself with a sigh.

"Well anyway thanks to the Ancient Blaster we were able to defeat the Demonteas Angelo but it got away." Ryan stated moving onto what had happened while they were playing with their new 'toys'.

"The What?" Chumble asked confused as to what they were talking about.

"The Ancient Blaster. Y'know the thing that you get when we combine out weapons together." Ryan said trying to see if it would ring any bells.

"I'll Say it again, the What? I never created the Ancient Blaster program, so… the weapons are evolving on their own, interesting." Chumble then began thinking about all the different things that could be happening right now or at least trying to do think of anything.

"So our Ranger Technology is learning on its own to help us?" Eric seemed to understand and was thinking about some stuff himself.

"Then they would already be active and ready for use. That's good to know, but how would they react?" Chumble was beginning to get lost in his thoughts.

"I think we should try introducing them to their rangers they should be getting to know them anyway." Eric stated he too was lost in thought though it seemed like he and Chumble were having a conversation.

"Alright then Rangers Follow me." Chumble stated walking out of the room with a sense of purpose and strict demanding of attention.

"Umm okay?" Ryan stated as they all walked out of the lab and followed Chumble.

The rangers all walked for several hours farther and farther down into the underground levels of the Command Base until they reached the very last one of the basement levels (A/N B-10) and stood around confused because it was a storage unit for weapons to protect the base while Chumble and Eric walked over to a panel and kicked it open revealing a passage way.

"What you are about to see you must never reveal to the others until they are ready we need to get them used to being around the other rangers." Chumble said seriously as he looked onward at the other rangers.

"No reason to tell anything this IS a ranger base so only the rangers should know anything about it secrets right?" Surprisingly it was Nova who made this statement though they accepted the answer and lead everyone inside the winding path.

"There is no winding staircase or elevator to get us down there and back up again." Chumble stated looking over the edge of the guard rail into the blackness of the pit that they were now standing in.

"Then why are there stairs?" Jean asked as she walked over to the edge seeing the many stairways and things.

"It's a trap system to keep unwanted guests out of this chamber. Now come on." Chumble stated to the others and then jumped over the rail as he vanished into the black pit they never heard him hit the ground.

"Ladies First." Ryan stated looking at the other rangers before they all pushed him over the side of the rail too.

"Well we can't just sit here." Eric stated jumping over the rail and vanishing as well.

Finally all of the rangers had jumped over the rails and landed onto the ground, Major Terrance decided to be nosey and decided that it would be safer to take the stairs. (A/N and got incredibly lost =-_-=)

"Where are we?" Paige asked looking around at the dirt walls with only a massive metal door in the whole place.

"Is it safe to go in?" Batty asked listening to the massive roars and assorted banging going on behind the door.

"No." Chumble stated before opening the door and walking inside Eric smirking without a word and following him.

"Are we seriously going in there?" Ezekiel asked a bit freaked at this point and hiding behind Jean.

"Wimp." The other rangers stated at the same time as they walked in leaving him to freak out and run in to hide behind the other rangers.

(F/A/N wow first TBC chapter … NEAT! Also I was talking with Ryan while writing this chapter and he laughed about the power of the Ancient Blaster making jokes he said that would SUCK to use it by his self. Y'know _**BOOM**_ … what happened to Ryan? *people look around* he's space dust from the recoil… ANYWAY you'll get more later … or maybe at the same time depends on when I get the chance to update. And YES batty is hiding behind Jean a lot.)


	12. Chapter 6 battleizer and elements

Battleizer and elements

previously on power rangers ancient burst … sorry had to do it lets just pick up where we left off.

Chumble and Eric were leading the other rangers off towards a dark room and turned the light on before walking into it though there were what looked like Zords but they were chained to the wall and all of them were roaring angrily at the rangers who were a bit freaked to see them all but two of the Zords were enraged.

"These are the Elemental Zords, the base of how we created the powers of Ancient Burst." Eric stated looking on at the Zords that were trying to escape the chains and failing.

"The Water Sprite, Shadow Liger, Shine-O-Saraus Rex, Ground Gorilla, Howling Eagle, Shard Sphinx, Flame Lynx, and the Divinity Zord if not for them there would be no ranger technology in real life today, we found them in a cave and Eric funded the restoration of them we learned quite a lot from their systems." Chumble gave the basic gist of all the Zords that were in front of them.

The Water Sprite looked like a metallic silhouette of a woman only different colors of blue all inside of it for the body and armor, while water continuously flowing in an endless river around the entire frame thanks to a tube that went all the way around the frame though it wasn't sticking out the tube was made into the armor.

Shadow Liger was one of the two Zords that wasn't being aggressive, it looked like a combination of both a lion and a tiger together it's armor was solid black and grey in small patches on the armor it was resting its head on its front paws and looking bored rather than aggressive.

Shine-O-Saraus Rex was literally a Tyrannosaurus Zord that Jason uses only it was white and its armor was like a pearl color.

The Ground Gorilla looked a lot like the Gorilla Zord Cole Evans' gorilla only it is lite green dark green and emerald green in color.

Howling Eagle looked like a golden eagle with a soft pink tint to its feathers and beak was actually pink in color it was metallic just like the other Zords but it appeared to be the smallest Zord of the group.

Shard Sphinx looked similar to the great sphinx only it was made of metal instead of sand it had electricity coursing through its whole body and could be seen sparking and crackling across its eyes endlessly it was a sandy brow color with some white to its armor in small areas.

Flame Lynx looked like a lynx cat with its body being covered in red armor its fangs were showing its eyes were eternally burning green flames.

The Divinity Zord looked like a Goddess from out of some amazing fantasy it was silver in color and it's hair was metallic along with the rest of its body though the face looked angelic the eyes of the Zord was closed it was the other Zord that wasn't being aggressive.

"Until the Divinity Zord fully awakens, they will continue to be aggressive towards, well, pretty much everyone but for some reason Shadow Liger is different he's peaceful." Chumble stated as he rubbed his hand on its oversized claw.

"I've been meaning to ask about that why is he the only peaceful one?" Eric asked looking onward at the Shadow Liger who had literally just fallen asleep.

"Why do you sleep at night, why is it that when you close your eyes you see the darkness, no one really knows the answer. But I believe that the darkness is peaceful." Chumble stated as he started walking out of the large room.

The other rangers followed suite and walked out of the chamber looking to see just how Chumble was going to leave the path so that they could follow his lead, walking up to a latter Chumble then climbed up it with the other rangers doing the same up until there was no more ladder to climb but chumble just kept climbing as if there was leading the others to assume that the rest of the ladder was somehow cloaked or something eventually they all got back up to the top and walked out of the hidden path and back up to the main rooms.

"Rangers there you are!" Chrono shouted flying over and landing on Eric's shoulder sounding distressed and out of breath.

"What is it Chrono? What's wrong?" Chumble asked the little metallic owl who was trying to catch his breath.

"The Time Force Rangers are in trouble and need Eric back A SAP." Chrono stated trying to calm down but couldn't hide its worry for the other rangers.

"Tell them I'll be back as soon as I can." Eric stated to Chrono with a worried look. Then the alarm went off and the rangers ran towards the Exit.

"Eric what about the Time Force Rangers?" Chumble asked looking back at Eric who was following them.

"I can't take off when there's a Demonteas Angelo on the loose. READY?" Eric stated to Chumble before standing in front of them taking a morphing stance causing Chumble to smirk.

"Ready!" The entire Ancient Burst Ranger Team stated taking their own stances.

"Time Force Quantum Ranger Power!" Eric stated as he morphed into his Quantum Ranger form.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble then morphed into the Dragracion Leo Ranger.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK NOVA DOLPHIN!" Nova morphed into her Nova Dolphin Ranger form.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan shouted morphing into his Earthen Minotaur Ranger form.

"ANCIENT BUST UNLOCK GALE ARCHANGEL!" Paige taking her turn morphed into the Gale Archangel Ranger.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK AQUA BEAR!" Jean then morphed into her Aqua Bear Ranger form.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK LIGHTNING BAT." Ezekiel stated morphing into the Lightning Bat Ranger.

"Alright Guys let's do it! SHROUD!" Chumble stated as the rangers and himself were transported to the city and began searching for the Demonteas Angelo.

The rangers all fanned out looking for the Demonteas Angelo that was on the loose looking in nearly every possible place.

"Guys OVER HERE!" Jean shouted to the other rangers who raced over to see just what she had found.

"It's the Demonteas Angelo from earlier." Nova stated seeing that it was the one that got away even after they used the Ancient Blaster.

"Hold it!" Eric stated jumping in front of the Demonteas Angelo.

"What Rangers Again? I guess you didn't learn last time." The Demonteas Angelo who looked like Decker from the Power Rangers Samurai TV show only instead of red it was blue.

"Maybe you don't recall what happened last time allow us to jog your memory!" Jean stated as she and the other rangers stood behind the Ancient Blaster once again with the new addition of Chumble's Dragon Fang being connected to the very front of it he too was helping to hold up the massive weapon.

"Go for it!" Eric stated getting out of the way and standing behind the other Rangers.

"Ancient Blaster Dragon Spiral FIRE!" All of the rangers stated as the Dragons Fang was blasted out by the weapon and twisted in midflight becoming like a drill and colliding into the Demonteas Angelo though the Recoil once again knocked all of the rangers off of their feet though this time it had done a little more damage and caused the Demonteas Angelo to bleed out slightly from its side.

"GAH!" The Demonteas Angelo cried out in pain as it tried to escape but Eric fired his blaster too fast for it to escape.

"Looks like it's time to bust out the new 'Toy'!" Chumble stated as he stood up facing the Demonteas Angelo.

"New 'Toy'?" The other rangers sounded confused by the statement though Eric was too busy trying to keep the Demonteas Angelo from fleeing to notice.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH THE FULL POWER WITHIN DEMONTEAS ANGELO BATTLEIZER!" Chumble stated as the Dragracion Leo appeared behind him.

After literally swallowed him whole, it then began glowing and becoming see-through just enough that you could see Chumble in the center of it. The Dragracion Leo then began shrinking around him. The head of it became the chest plate and the wings became the back of the armored chest plate. The forepaws opened up and attached themselves to his wrists and forearms, though his morphers still sat on top of them, the hind legs then became the boots of the armor. Meanwhile the tail of the Dragracion Leo became a sword held in Chumble's left hand his helmet became slightly smaller, and looked more like the head of the battle mode version of the Dragracion Leo Zord, excluding the fact that its eyes were now in the shape and color as the normal visor for his morphed form.

"WOW!" Eric stated as he and the Demonteas Angelo both looked on at the newly formed Battleizer of the Dragracion Leo Ranger, though the other rangers were just in total shock.

"Dragracion SLASH!" Chumble stated taking the sword and cleaving the Demonteas Angelo into two at the waist, it then exploded and became it's giant size keeping it from being able to escape for a short time.

"Chrono send the Quantumsaurus REX." Eric who had then snapped out of his state of awe contacted the tiny metallic owl that handled the Zords and various other things for him.

"On its way." Chrono stated as the Q-Rex then appeared in the city chasing after the Demonteas Angelo.

"Are you just going to stand there or help us fight? UNLOCK AND UNLEASH DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble after snapping his team out of their initial shock of the new battleizer then unleashed his Zord the Dragracion Leo becoming pulled directly into the cockpit though he was still in the Battleizer form.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH, EARTHEN MINOTAUR, GALE ARCHANGEL, AQUA BEAR, NOVA DOLPHIN, LIGHTNING BAT! ZORDS COMBINE ANCIENT BURST MEGAZORD!" Each ranger then unleashed their respective Zords after getting over their shock of the battleizer and then formed the Megazord.

"Rangers keep him busy Chumble and I have another new 'Toy' to bust out." Eric stated to the rangers in the Megazord.

"Right!" They all exclaimed at the same time as the Megazord began battling the Demonteas Angelo.

"Zords Combine! QUANTRUM BURST MEGAZORD!" Eric and Chumble both stated at the same time as their respective Zords then began breaking apart and reconfiguring.

The Dragracion Leo's torso then slid out of its normal armor just like it would to create the Ancient Battle Megazord, only now the head piece formed a shoulder pad and the rest of the body became an arm. While its legs combined together to form one massive Megazord leg. It also formed half of the upper torso, and half of the Megazord's head.

Meanwhile the Quantumsaurus Rex had begun breaking apart as well. Its head formed the other shoulder pad, while its tail and arms had combined together to form a second arm. Its Legs combined together to form the second Megazord leg. Its body then combined with the Dragracion Leo to form the full body of the Megazord while the head of its Battle Mode had combined with the half face of the Dragracion Leo to form the full head of the Megazord.

The Armor of the Dragracion Leo then combined to form the wings of the Megazord. Then the two blasters that usually rested upon the Q-Rex's shoulders combined together to form what looked like the hilt of a sword, and the Tail of the Dragracion Leo combined into the open slot, which effectively completing the combination.

"WHOA!" The other Rangers exclaimed seeing the new Megazord that was raising its Massive weapon ready for battle.

"QUANTUM TIME SLASH!" Eric and Chumble shouted together as the blade then glowed Crimson, White, and Black all at the same time. Then the blasters closed around the blade and fired off its full arsenal weakening the Demonteas Angelo before slicing the creature in half, causing it to explode and return to dust.

After returning their Zords to normal and sealing them once more, The Rangers then uses the shroud to return to the base where Chrono had apparently had someone pack Eric's bag for him wanting to hurry back to the other Time Force Rangers.

"POWER DOWN! Well guys it's been fun but Wes and the others need me. So I guess this is good bye for now." Eric after demorphing said his rather quick goodbyes to the others. Then he ran off to go back to his Vehicle and drove off leaving everyone ells in silence.

"SEAL THE FULL POWER WITHIN, POWER DOWN! Don't worry I have a feeling we'll see him again." Chumble then demorphed himself and spoke to the other rangers who had already demorphed before Eric and himself. He then walked off leaving the other rangers to contemplate everything that had happened while Eric was there. One thing was for sure, they were going to miss having him and Chrono around.

(F/A/N okay well I waited until after I got completely done with this chapter to add the authors notes at the request of WolvesbaneX, so here's the information that needed to be given.

The Shadow Liger if you've ever seen Zoids then you should know what it looks like if not then look up Liger Zero on Google images then imagine the white parts of his armor is black and grey.

In the previous chapter the cockpit of the Zord that Eric and Chumble were in if you haven't figured it out by now is the Quantrum Burst Megazord.

The question what's up with Chrono is now being answered soooo, to start with he doesn't actually breath the way humans do. He IS a machine, but rather he has a quiet vacuum fan hidden inside of his beak. This vacuum blows cool air into his circuits to keep him from overheating. The voice module is actually located directly below the beak, so when he was out of breath it meant that his circuits were beginning to overheat. Now about his distress and worry about the Time Force team. He has and Emotion Processing Unit, or EPU. This, allows him to have human emotions. And yes that was stolen from Cubix. *cut to scene of author sneaking up to a sleeping Cubix, yanking the EPU out of his system then running for his life

As for Eric he doesn't like long goodbyes and also like Chumble he prefers to call people by their power ranger names because it's easier to have a conversation with them that way.

I think that about covers everything soooo… see ya next time)


	13. Chapter 7: Origin of Green

Origin of Green

Today had to be THE slowest day ever for the Ancient Burst Power Rangers, after doing their usual daily routine they began contemplating what to do next because they hadn't had a Demonteas Angelo problem for the past few days now. Chumble had taken this opportunity to work out a few bugs in the system and was constantly keeping himself busy any way he could everything from tuning up the Serpent Sycles, to fixing up the Zords. He too was getting bored though.

"GAH SOOOO BORED!" Jean shouted looking at the other rangers who had gathered in the main living quarters where they would occasionally gather. The others nodded in agreeance.

"Clarence can't you give us something to do ranger wise or something?" Ryan asked turning towards Chumble who was lying on a reclining chair.

"…" Chumble stated his irritation towards the other rangers whining by simply sticking his middle finger on his left hand up into the air and let it drop back down with a thud.

"Ya that figures." Ryan stated looking annoyed himself about the gesture Chumble had given them.

"If you are that bored. Then why not just tell the others how you became a ranger." Chumble stated annoyed while pulling the leaver causing the chair to fold back into itself.

"That's… not a bad idea actually. Who wants to hear it?" Ryan asked looking around at the other rangers. They all nodded in agreeance and he began his tale.

Once again we are taken over by the trippy flashback image so clichély over used…

"Man that's so refreshing." Ryan stated after taking a long drink of ice water completely draining the water from his glass in seconds. He had been working all day and finally finished up the quota for his job.

"Get Back Here!" a familiar voice shouted racing in front of him as if they were chasing something. He had a rather serious look upon his face. Ryan instantly recognized him after knowing him for so long, it was his cousin Clarence who he had grown up with.

"Hey Clarence what are you doing here? I thought you were doing something important." Ryan exclaimed looking confused yet happy to see him.

"Can't talk, Demonteas Angelo on the loose, bye." Chumble shouted as he raced past Ryan and continued running.

"Hey wait a minute. What the heck is a Demonteas Angelo?" Ryan asked chasing after Chumble as fast as he could managing to get past him and then cause him to stop.

"Getting away. I'll explain later, let me by." Chumble stated trying to get past Ryan but unfortunately the creature he was chasing got away. It was then Ryan saw that Chumble was wearing rather cool-looking shades.

"What's getting away? I didn't see anything." Ryan stated as Chumble then removed his shades and slipped them back into a side pocket of his uniform, something Ryan never thought he would see Chumble in.

"It's gone now. A Demonteas Angelo in simplest terms is both demon and angel. It's my job to stop them. There's one left over here and once it's gone then I'm heading back to the base." Chumble explained as they both walked back over to where Ryan's ice had melted in his cup and sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan was definitely confused about what he was saying.

"I'm a power ranger in real life once I beat the bad guy then I get to rejoin my team." Chumble stated bluntly to Ryan who began laughing.

"Riiiiiiight. Suuuure you are. If you're a Ranger in real life then can I be the Black Ranger?" Ryan was understandably being sarcastic about the whole thing.

"No, but you can be the green one." Chumble stated taking out a green glove that had a black stripe connecting the tip of the thumb to the tip of the index finger and handing it to Ryan.

"Alright I'll play along. So what now?" Ryan then asked what they were supposed to do now that he had the glove on his right hand.

"We search for the Demonteas Angelo, what ells." Chumble stated as they packed up Ryan's cooler and began walking away from the job site.

They continued wandering around the city of Blytheville getting antsy and irritated because they couldn't find the Demonteas Angelo thing that Chumble was talking about. The only place left to search was Walker Park and upon arrival Chumble immediately put his shades back on and spotted the Demonteas Angelo trying to find a suitable human host for itself because it was beginning to weaken without one.

"There it is. I'm not letting that little bastard get away again. ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK DRAGRACION LEO." Chumble stated with a steady and bold command that showed he had done this before. With the morph command he had literally become a power ranger but not one Ryan had seen before.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ryan stated seeing Chumble's morphed stated literally appear before his eyes.

"Enough staring repeat after me Ancient Burst Unlock Earthen Minotaur." Chumble demanded as Ryan snapped out of his amazement.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan tried to seem confident but it came out more unsure then anything ells though he did morph into, as promised, the green ranger.

"Unleash the power within Dragon's Fang! Ryan yours is the Minotarous Axe." Chumble shouted pulling out a sword and taking a ready pose, before telling Ryan of his powers too.

"Unleash the power within Minotarous Axe." Ryan exclaimed causing his own weapon to form in his hand.

"Good now let's take this guy." Chumble stated attacking the Demonteas Angelo as Ryan tried to do the same.

Eventually they defeated the weakened Demonteas Angelo and powered down. With a sigh Chumble and Ryan looked like they were exhausted, but they couldn't relax as Chumble then got a call on his morpher. It was the red ranger who was calling them for help she had stated her anger towards Chumble leaving and that they were in the middle of a fight and getting their butts kicked.

"Let's hope it works, SHROUD!" Chumble stated as a white dome appeared over Ryan and himself. Luckily it actually worked this time and they were transported to the middle of the fight.

"Here we go again. ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan exclaimed as he once again morphed into his ranger form and began attacking the Demonteas Angelo with newfound strength.

"Hey leave some for the rest of us. ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble smirked before morphing once again into ranger form and helped the others fight the creature easily defeating it with their being four of them.

After defeating the Demonteas Angelo it then became its Giant Sized Form and began taunting the rangers. Because they helped him become more powerful he then began attacking buildings.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble stated as he then called out his Zord and was automatically pulled into the cockpit of it.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH AQUA BEAR!" The blue ranger stated as she too was drawn into her Zord the way Chumble was.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH NOVA DOLPHIN!" The red ranger did the same as the other two and was drawn into her Zord.

"Umm okay? Guess I'll try too. UNLOCK AND UNLEASH EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan stated after watching the others call their Zords did the same. After he was inside the cockpit of his Zord they began to fight the Demonteas Angelo.

"Give up Rangers your Zords can't defeat me they're too heavy to maneuver!" The Demonteas Angelo taunted the rangers.

"Nova, Ryan, I've got an idea let's combine our Zords into the Ancient Battle Megazord." Chumble stated hurriedly to the other Rangers.

"Right Zords COMBINE!" Ryan, Nova, and Chumble, all stated at once. Their Zord then combined into a Megazord that easily overpowered the Demonteas Angelo and destroyed it.

"SEAL THE BEAST INSIDE DRAGRACION LEO, NOVA DOLPIN, AQUA BEAR!" The three rangers who had some experience were then dropped out of their Zords' cockpits and landed on their feet.

"SEAL THE BEAST INSIDE EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan stated this time though he got it right with the command and could state it with a sense of confidence. Unfortunately he wasn't as agile with his descent and landed on his butt for his first time resealing his Zord.

"I suggest we get out of here. UNLOCK AND UNLEASH SKY SERPENT SYCLE." Chumble stated as he then unleashed his motorcycle.

"Agreed. UNLOCK AND UNLEASH SKY SERPENT SYCLE." The other three rangers followed Chumble's lead and unleashed their own motorcycle before mounting them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE POWER RANGERS!" A man shouted looking incredibly angry at the power rangers as he stomped his way up to them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Chumble stated rather annoyed by this newcomer.

"My name is Major Terrance. And how exactly do you plan to pay for the damages you've caused to the city?" The man now known as Major Terrance demanded to the Rangers who were looking on in annoyance, though you couldn't tell through their helmets.

"Oh, well, you see, now would be a good time to, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Chumble stated taking off at top speed into the sky effectively leaving the others behind. It took about six seconds before the others caught on and took off as well, leaving Major Terrance in the hands of the angry mob behind him.

So finally they had all made it back to their government funded base of operations, or as Chumble had called it the Command Base. After they arrived the rangers all powered down and began showing Ryan around to several different places in the base.

"As cool as this is, I don't think I can be a power ranger with my job and all." Ryan stated to Chumble who had finally finished the tour at where Ryan's room would be.

"Dude. This IS a job. The Rangers are governmentally funded. In other words… WE. WILL. PAY. YOU. TO. BE. A. POWER. RANGER." Chumble stated the last part with a breath between each word. But his point came across loud and clear for Ryan.

"How Much?" That was the only question Ryan had at that point he was hooked.

"It pays two-hundred thousand a week plus expenses." Chumble smirked slyly knowing that made all the difference. He knew Ryan would join at that point, but there was only one question after that.

"What are considered to be expenses for a ranger?" Ah there it was Ryan wanted to know as much as he could at that point he already wanted to sign up.

"Food, clothing, shelter, bills, 'Toys', transportation… Ya that about covers it." Chumble stated going over the list in his head for Ryan to hear.

"'Toys'? what do you mean by that?" Ryan asked confused at that part though he perfectly understood everything ells.

"'Toys' is an inside joke amongst the rangers. It refers to Zords, Equipment, Ranger morphed Forms. That sort of thing. If you wanted to buy video games, toy models, movies, basically stuff like that in general then you gotta buy it yourself." Chumble explained causing Ryan to pout.

"I dunno that could be a deal breaker." Ryan pouted in mock doubt of course Chumble already recognized it for what it was.

"You start yesterday." Chumble stated before walking off to go to his own room.

End flashback of how Ryan became a power ranger.

"And that's it." Ryan stated ending his story.

"Cool story bro." Batty stated after Ryan finished telling how he became a power ranger.

(F/A/N okay so first question what did the Demonteas Angelo Chumble was chasing look like. Well if you've seen Gannon from that old TV show Legend of Zelda: the animated series just imagine him only in real life and instead of green he's pink. DON'T QUESTION IT!

Anyway the second Demonteas Angelo was green in color and had a slightly humanoid form. He had one solid red eye in the center of its forehead and a large purple horn on top of his head. Also sorry for having to explain the appearance in the author's notes I couldn't find a good place to put the explanation in.

Those were some nice gestures and choice of words weren't they? Well this story IS rated T for Teen because of it. Bye now.)


	14. Chapter 8 galaxy gambit

GALAXY GAMBIT!

Today the rangers had like the last few days done absolutely nothing. They were beyond bored and decided to test their abilities in the virtual training world that Chumble used. After the events of last time he recalibrated it to automatically shut off and send the rangers back into the real world if there was trouble. Wanna know what they are doing? Let's show you.

"C'mon Rangers get up. What's the matter can't handle the pain?" Anyone who had been a fan since the in space series would know just who this opponent was, or rather these opponents. These were the Psycho Rangers calibrated to be the ultimate challenge for the Ancient Burst team.

"Get up, so that we can knock you back down." Psycho Black said looking over at the rangers who laid on the ground defeated in their civilian forms.

"I've had enough of you guys. ELEMENTAL POWER BLAZING MASTER!" Nova shouted as her Elemental Master GI appeared around her replacing her civilian clothing.

"ELEMENTAL POWER BURNING SHADOW MASTER, QUAKE MASTER, WIND MASTER, AQUA MASTER, SHARD MASTER!" The remaining Rangers exclaimed as they donned their Elemental Master GI's.

"I'll admit you beat us in round one. But don't expect that you will beat us." Ryan stated as each of their fists glowed with an aura the same color on their GI's. Chumble however his left hand was white and his right hand was black being the only one amongst the rangers with two elements.

"Pathetic." The Psycho rangers stated as they began attacking the rangers. Unfortunately they were still stronger than the rangers, and down they went for a second time. Thankfully the alarm went off automatically canceling the training exercise, automatically kicking them out of the Virtual World and back into reality.

Back in reality they all landed with a thud from the auto eject.

"They are tough." Nova looked incredibly ticked at Chumble who had programed the Psycho Rangers.

"Ultimate challenge will do that. The alarms going crazy let's get to the city. ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK DRAGRACION LEO! TRAVEL BY SHROUD!" After quickly morphing into his ranger form Chumble then teleported the others and himself to the city and began looking around.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK NOVA DOLPHIN, EARTHEN MINOTAUR, GALE ARCHANGEL, AQUA BEAR, LIGHTNING BAT." The other rangers shouted morphing into their respective ranger forms.

"Keep your eyes peeled Rangers." Ryan stated looking around in doubt for their opponent.

Chumble's morpher then went wild telling them he was getting a call from someone on the secure line. Hesitantly he pressed the accept button and began to speak.

"This is the Dragracion Leo go ahead." Chumble stated into his morpher as an image that stated 'sound only' appeared upon the screen.

"We have a big problem. During your return the base had a power surge causing a malfunction. The Psycho Rangers have appeared in the real world and are on their way to you." A female officer from the base stated frantically.

"Shit. Thanks for the warning, Dragracion Leo out." Chumble stated as he then turned to the other rangers who though morphed still looked visibly shaken by this news.

"What if they join the Demonteas Angelo?" Jean asked the only thing on the other rangers' minds.

"The Psycho Rangers are prideful about who they join, most likely they'll do one of two things. One is that they will destroy it and then come after us. The other is that they will use it as live bait to draw us out. Either way we're screwed." Chumble explained the Psycho Rangers' behavior to the others.

"Just great, WHY did you create them in the first place?" Nova stated incredibly irritated about what they now had to deal with.

"Well let's see here. Chumble we're bored. Can't you do anything Chumble? Hey Clarence create an ultimate challenge for us. DO IT. WE WANNA FIGHT, WE WANNA FIGHT, WE WANNA FIGHT! Need I go on?" Chumble stated irritated because it wasn't just his fault that they now had to fight real life versions of the Psycho Rangers.

"UAAAAHHHHHHH!" A Demonteas Angelo shouted in fear running away from the group sadly it was running so fast that it only appeared as a blue blur. Then vanished from the city entirely.

"WIMP!" Psycho Pink stated as she and the other Psycho Rangers appeared.

"Ah Power Rangers, good to destroy you again." Psycho Blue stated with a slight chuckle.

"Umm don't you mean, good to see you again?" Batty tried to correct the Blue Psycho Ranger.

"NO!" All of the Psycho Rangers along with Chumble stated at the exact same time.

"I'm afraid he's slow. But enough about that, it'll be tougher then you think to defeat us now. UNLEASH THE FULL POWER WITHIN DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble stated to the Psycho Rangers before once again taking his Battleizer form.

"We won't be shown up anymore Chumble, right Ryan?" Nova stated before looking over at their Green Ranger who nodded in agreeance.

"UNLEASH THE FULL POWER WITHIN EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan stated as the Earthen Minotaur then appeared behind him and used its horns to throw him into midair. Then it jumped up and absorbed Ryan into the center of its body as the armor began to shrink and tighten itself around Ryan's arms legs and torso. However his helmet simply sprouted green horns rather than become totally different. An Axe appeared in his right hand completing the new Battleizer.

"UNLEASH THE FULL POWER WITHIN NOVA DOLPHIN!" Nova exclaimed as the Nova Dolphin then appeared swimming around her in a ring of Lava that eventually gained enough momentum to create a Cyclone around, and lift Nova up into the air. The Nova Dolphin then swam straight up the cyclone behind Nova and absorbed her into itself. The Head then shrank and appeared as an arm of the Battleizer while its tail became the other arm. Its tailfin then split into two separate blades that attached themselves to either the left or right side of the forearms. The Underbelly then crated the rest of the body armor for her Battleizer and effectively finishing the form.

"Nice." Chumble stated before taking his sword and holding it up in a ready to battle stance.

"Get Them!" Psycho Yellow stated before attacking Ezekiel with her blaster. Luckily he was able to dodge.

The Ancient Burst Team began fighting with the Psycho Rangers the battle was causing more harm than good. Rangers on both sides were slammed into buildings, breaking through walls and glass windows. As well as the Blasters tearing up the streets, and whatever ells they struck in their path. Luckily a massive blast from the sky knocked the Psycho Rangers off of their feet sadly it also knocked the Ancient Burst Rangers over as well. Chumble's Morpher once again went off in the way that lets him know he's getting a call.

"This is Dragracion Leo go ahead" Chumble stated into his morpher. Though this time an image appeared of the upper half of a Red Ranger instead of stating sound only.

"This is Galaxy Red we've detected an unusual reading. The source, Psycho Rangers we'll be there shortly to help. Galaxy Red out." The Red Ranger stated before cutting the transmission causing his holographic self to vanish.

Then a red and silver version of the Astro Megaship flew above the city and the Lost Galaxy Team of Rangers then appeared jumping out of it. They like the other rangers had outfits redesigned to look more like armor then spandex but still relatively the same as in the show.

"Heard you could use some help." The Magna Defender stated pointing his blaster at the Psycho Rangers.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves to those who don't know us." The Galaxy Blue Ranger stated looking over at the Ancient Burst Rangers.

"We'll do it later Archie, right now we got Psycho Rangers to deal with." The Galaxy Red Ranger stated taking out his Quasar Saber and pointing it at the Psychos.

"We're gonna need the Battleizer Leo." Chumble stated looking over at the Galaxy Red Ranger.

"Right Armored Keys! RED ARMORED RANGER!" Leo the Galaxy Red Ranger stated before taking the same battleizer he used in the show only now his body really did look like armor.

"Let's do it! I've been itching for a fight being stuck in space for the past six months, this is the perfect outlet." The Galaxy Green Ranger stated pulling out his own Quasar Saber and began attacking and fighting with the Psycho Black Ranger.

"REGGIE HOLD…!" The Galaxy Pink Ranger was cut off before she could yell at the Galaxy Green Ranger.

"Leave him be Karone. I'd be antsy too cooped up for six months." Chumble was the one who cut her off.

"If you say so." The Galaxy Pink Ranger sighed before Drawing her own Quasar Saber and starting to fight with Psycho Pink alongside Paige.

With four Battleizer Rangers and eight Rangers without Battleizer forms fighting the Psycho Rangers became relatively easy. They were defeated quickly and the Rangers not worrying with the scraps all went back to the Command Base of Ancient Burst. Chumble of course thinking ahead copied the Psycho Rangers data to a portable flash drive and hid it away before deleting the battle training program that had the Psycho Rangers in it. Not wanting them to come back a second time.

"Seal the power within, power down." The three Ancient Burst Rangers without Battleizers stated returning to their civilian forms and catching their breath from the battle.

"Power Down." The Galaxy team said in unison as they too returned to their civilian clothing.

"SEAL THE FULL POWER WITHIN, POWER DOWN!" The three Ancient Burst Rangers who had unlocked the Battleizer program stated as they too returned to their normal everyday clothing. Though you could tell that all of the rangers were exhausted.

"NOW let us properly introduce ourselves. I'm Archie, this is Danny, Reggie, Cerina, Melody, and Russell." Archie who was the Galaxy Blue Ranger introduced himself and the rest of the Galaxy team.

"It's a lot easier if you just call us by our Power Ranger names. I'm Leo, this is Kai, Damon, Maya, Karone, and Mike." The Galaxy Red Ranger preferring to be called Leo told everyone an easier way to remember everyone.

"You already know me. This is my official team, Nova, Batty, Jean, Paige, and on the end is my cousin Ryan." Chumble introduced his team to the Galaxy Rangers.

"What happened to Kendrix?" Ryan spoke up suddenly a bit confused.

"She couldn't make it." Leo stated rather flatly as if warning to drop the subject.

"Why?" Of course Ezekiel didn't get the hint and had to know more.

"Valerie during the Lost Galaxy series was diagnosed with Leukemia, that's all you need to know Batty." Chumble stated even more flatly then Leo did.

"Okay changing the subject. Why were you in space for the past six months?" Paige having enough sense to drop the subject of Kendrix then asked her question.

"Call us your eyes in the skies. We, along with the Space Rangers monitor the situation from our ships out in space. That's how you know when a Demonteas Angelo are in cities not guarded by Rangers." Maya explained why they were in space.

"Oh. That makes sense. So do you call it the Astro Megaship or…?" Ryan asked wondering if their redesigned ships were called the same thing as in the show.

"No the In Space team has the Astro Megaship. Ours is called the Galaxy Chaser." Mike explained to Ryan who seemed to be getting along well.

"Guys, I just thought of something. That was the last Demonteas Angelo in the entire city. They're all gone now and the barrier will keep them out. Where do we go from here?" Jean suddenly realized what had just happened.

"So are we gonna just stop being Rangers? I mean, I don't wanna stop being a ranger." Paige stated looking a bit sad that they might half to give up their powers.

"Doubtful. After all there are still Demonteas Angelo out there. Most likely we'll half to split up and join other teams for awhile." Chumble stated rather bluntly to the others.

"CHUMBLE!" A blond girl in uniform shouted racing up to the Rangers distressed.

"What Sabrina?" Chumble asked calmly not really caring much about anything at the moment.

"My brother's gone missing, he followed you a few days ago and hasn't come back since." The girl Sabrina stated worriedly.

"I know what happened, he tried to follow us but instead got lost in the maze." Chumble stated leading the rangers back down the floors with Sabrina following them.

Well it took awhile to get down there, but finally they made it to the doors. Chumble simply opened up the first door, then the third door to his left. There was Major Terrance, Sabrina's brother looking pathetic. The rangers dragged him up to the infirmary and then left shortly after.

"I've got an idea. Until you all half to go your separate ways, why not hang out on the Galaxy Voyager." Mike suggested to the Ancient Burst team.

"Sounds like fun." Chumble stated and everyone ells agreed as well.

The rangers then walked off to their respective rooms and gathered up their things into several bags before toting them outside, where Leo then pressed a button on his communicator and spoke to whoever was on the ship. Then they were all enveloped in streams of light and appeared onboard of the ship. Everyone had to admire the view of course Chumble had walked off rather quickly Nova followed him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nova asked walking over to Chumble she looked worried.

"It's this whole thing. Hard to believe looking at the earth like this, such horrible monsters exist upon it." Chumble stated looking out of the large window at the view of the earth.

"I know, it'll be hard to be separated from the team. I've gotten used to being around them." Nova stated looking down at the earth as well.

"You'll be fine, SPD will take good care of you." Chumble stated looking over at Nova who looked less like the military trained fighter she was, and more like the twenty year old girl she should be. He couldn't help but smile at that fact.

"What about you?" Nova asked looking up at Chumble with worry in her eyes.

"I'm going to Time Force. That's where I'm best suited." Chumble stated calmly playing with Nova's hair.

"I'm scared. It's like when I first became a power ranger." Nova stated with unshed tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Don't be we'll all see each other again. I'm sure of it." Chumble stated wrapping his arms around Nova presumably to calm her down.

"Clarence… thanks." Nova stated a look of thanks spread across her face though she still had some worry mixed in with it.

"Anytime." Chumble stated as he leaned in closer to Nova who was just a bit shorter than him while she leaned up towards him as the two shared a silent kiss. It seemed like a perfect moment with the two holding onto each other with the whole world in the background.

Meanwhile back in the city. The presumed dead Psycho Rangers then slowly got up pieces of armor missing helmets broken and limping away from the scene of the battle before anyone could tell what happened. Them too weak at the moment to set off any sensors.

(F/A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! All the Psycho Rangers survived! Anyway. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. … anyway onto the information. so okay I was reading through the previous chapters and noticed a mistake by name the Battleizer should be Dragracion Leo not Demonteas Angelo and before that Batty morphed into the wrong state but relax it's my first power ranger fanfic it's not supposed to be perfect)


	15. Chapter 9 the time is right

New teams: The Time Is Right

It was time at last despite the fact Chumble had been looking into towns and cities all across the world he couldn't find one with enough Demonteas Angelo in it to need a whole team to watch over it. They had to split up now despite not wanting too. Now they were headed off to several different places. Chumble as stated earlier was going to Time Force. Nova was on her way to Space Patrol Delta. Ryan was headed over to Wild Force. Batty actually ended up going to Light Speed Rescue. Jean went to Jungle Fury. And finally Paige went to Turbo. Let's see how they adjust to their new teams.

"Yo clock tower, open up. It's Chumble." Chumble stated to the front door of a huge high-tech looking clock tower. He was toting only a few bags and sighed slightly to himself.

"Error." The Door displayed the word while stating it in a computer synthesized voice.

"Man… CIRCUIT YO IT'S CHUMBLE LET ME IN!" Chumble shouted as loudly as he could.

"CIRCUIT, CHRONO, ANYONE RESPOND!" Chumble shouted irritated about no one answering him. Still he got no answer, which caused an alarm to go off and a bunch of people in Redesigned Silver Guardian Uniforms to run up and surround him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A girl wearing a Time Force uniform stated boldly.

"Whatever. Hey listen let me in would you?" Chumble stated annoyed with them not allowing him inside.

"Intruders are not allowed to enter the clock tower." The girl from earlier stated.

"Intruder? Maybe you don't understand I'm here to join Time Force." Chumble stated trying to stay calm, but he was losing his patience.

"I received no notification of a new member." She stated irritated at this new person.

"Ya and you're not Wes, Tripp or Eric. Are you?" Chumble stated smugly to this new Time Force operative.

"Lock him up in the Vault." The girl stated angrily to the Silver Guardians.

"Delay that order." A voice stated from behind the Silver Guardians and the Time Force girl. Everyone turned to see Trip standing there a smile on his face.

"Kevin this man is an intruder!" The girl shouted angry at the fact he told the Silver Guardians not to do as she said.

"How many times do I half to say it Karla? Call me Trip. Just because you are the President's daughter doesn't mean you can be a bitch to people." Trip stated walking up towards them.

"Don't you think I know that. But I never got any information about a new member." The girl, Karla stated irritated.

"You wouldn't only the Veteran Rangers are given such information Rookies like you are kept out of the loop." Chumble stated to Karla annoyed with her attitude.

"And just how would you know that little boy?" Karla stated annoyed with his answer.

"He's older then you Karla." Wes stated walking up to the group an annoyed look on his face.

"That doesn't matter, I've been a ranger longer than him. Because he's just now joining us." Karla stated annoyed about her teammates taking this new guy's side.

"Strike three. He's been a Ranger a lot longer then you Karla. Who do you think instated us as Rangers in real life?" Eric stated walking up and lightly smacking Chumble's back in a welcoming way.

"How long have you been a Ranger, Karla was it?" Chumble asked looking at the girl. Though now that the Veteran Time Force Rangers were present, the silver guardians all left to go back to what they were doing.

"It's been a year now." Karla stated though she didn't look happy about Chumble being there.

"That explains it then. You're trying too hard to prove yourself. Forget everything you know about military rules and regulations. They're useless in Ranger business, we're all members of the same team. Even if we are divided into different branches. There are only two ranks within Power Rangers. Veteran, and New. Now let me inside this stuff is heavy." Chumble stated annoyed kicking the door again though the alarm didn't go off this time.

"Chrono unlock the door." Eric stated through his Quantum Morpher to his robotic owl.

"Right away." Chrono stated as the door then unlocked and opened up on its own. This allowed Chumble to walk inside, though the other Veteran Rangers gave him a hand with his bags. Leaving Karla standing there to contemplate what Chumble said.

Eventually they got upstairs and into a spare room that Chumble was supposed to be using. Then they began unpacking everything though it wasn't much some of it was clothing and some of it was electronic equipment. Soon they had it looking less barren and more like a bedroom for Chumble. After finishing Chumble and the other Veterans then left so that he could introduce himself properly to the two New Rangers that had joined Time Force. So they all went down to the Meeting Room and sat down waiting for them. And were soon joined by Karla.

"You called?" Another girl wearing a Time Force Uniform asked wandering into the meeting room with a boy who was also wearing the same uniform.

"Yes Jenny we did, you and Travis have a seat." Wes stated to the new girl, though he wasn't mean about it. Jenny did as she was asked and they began the meeting.

"We're ready come on out." Trip stated as everyone turned to the front of the room.

"Hi for those of you who don't know, my name is Chumble. I'm here to join Time Force. I am NOT a Time Force Ranger though. I'm titled the Dragracion Leo Ranger for Ancient Burst. The Ancient Burst team recently cleared out the last Demonteas Angelo in the city we were watching over, so we split up to join several different teams. Until such a time as we are needed in a whole new city." Chumble introduced himself to Time Force.

"It's nice to meet you Chumble I'm Jenny the new Pink Ranger." The second girl Jenny introduced herself to their new team member with a smile.

"Ya and I'm Travis." The boy sitting beside Jenny stated happily.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what's up for business?" Chumble asked while he was sitting back down.

"Last time we had a meeting Karla was about to speak about something, but was cut short by the alarm." Trip stated looking over at the annoyed girl mentioned.

"Thank you. Now then allow me to finish what I started." Karla stated as she got up and hit a button causing different images to appear onscreen.

"All of these innocent people had Angelic Demons possessing them. Yet we could only see them in our morphed states I propose we create something to allow us to see them even if we aren't morphed." Karla stated pointing to each person individually.

"Angelic Demons? WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THAT!?" Chumble looked on at the images though anyone could tell he was annoyed.

"For a supposed Senior Ranger, you sure don't know much. Angelic Demons are how we classify those monsters we've been fighting against." Karla stated with an 'I know more/ I'm better than you' attitude.

"Apparently you're a lot newer at being a Ranger then you said earlier. Because they are called Demonteas Angelo NOT Angelic Demons. Oh and by the way, we already HAVE a way to see them un-morphed didn't they give you a pair of Shades when you became a Ranger?" Chumble stated correcting Karla's errors on the subject.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! BESIDES WHAT ARE SUNGLASSES GONNA DO, KEEP THE SUN OUT OF MY EYES?" Karla at this point began to yell at Chumble.

"Actually that's all sunglasses do is keep the sun out of your eyes. HOWEVER the shades you are given when you receive your uniform and morpher act as an in-between. To dumb it down for you, THEY ALLOW YOU TO SEE DEMONTEAS ANGELO!" Chumble shouted loudly at Karla who apparently thought she knew everything about what they were talking about.

"STOP!" Eric shouted between the now yelling at each other Chumble and Karla both. He then got up and walked to the back of the room.

"What are you doing Eric?" Wes asked watching the Quantum Ranger hide in the back of the room.

"I didn't wanna be caught in the middle when Chumble killed Karla for being an idiot." Eric stated leaning against the back wall. This prompted both Wes and Trip to do the same while gently pulling Jenny along as well.

"As much as I'd like to kill her, we got more important things to do. A Demonteas Angelo is somewhere nearby." Chumble stated getting up and walking off just before the alarm went off proving he was right.

After they had ran out to search Washington DC Chumble and the other Veteran Rangers took out their Shades and began looking around. Jenny followed their lead. Karla however, was hesitant. Eventually she did put the shades on but she still looked doubtful about finding anything while wearing them. Chumble began to shiver slightly as they continued their search and eventually found the Demonteas Angelo in question.

"HOLD IT!" Wes shouted at the Demonteas Angelo who had taken over an old man.

"Let's get this over with. ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble stated as he then morphed into his Ranger form to fight and struck the Demonteas Angelo causing it to drop the human host.

"RED TIME RANGER POWER UP!" Wes shouted his new morphing command boldly. The red face of a clock then appeared behind him, only it had one hand and was marked with numbers zero through ten. Then hand then turned from zero to two and stopped showing Wes fully morphed which looked exactly like it did in the show only his Chrono Morpher was also painted red now.

"BLUE TIME RANGER POWER UP!" Travis shouted his morph command the sequence to morph looking exactly like Wes' only the face was blue and so was his morpher the hand also went from two to four.

"GREEN TIME RANGER POWER UP." Trip shouted morphing the same way only green and the hand moved from four to six.

"YELLOW TIME RANGER POWER UP!" Karla did the exact same thing only yellow and from six to eight.

"PINK TIME RANGER POWER UP!" Jenny shouted hers was pink and from eight to ten. The background images then completely vanished for those five rangers.

"Time Force Quantum Ranger Power!" Eric shouted as his own morphin sequence took effect and then vanished once he was fully morphed.

"Hmp. Let's get this over with. Unleash the power within Dragon's Fang!" Chumble shouted summoning his weapon and began attacking and fighting with the Demonteas Angelo.

"I'm with you there. Quantum Blaster blade mode." Eric stated switching his weapon around to make it look like a sword and began striking the Demonteas Angelo as well.

"CHRONO BLASTERS FIRE!" The other five rangers shouted as they then pulled out their own weapons and began shooting the Demonteas Angelo and they definitely had the upper hand in this battle. At least in the beginning, they were now beginning to wear out and become tired from both chasing and attacking the Demonteas Angelo.

"ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! UNLOCK AND UNLEASH THE FULL POWER WITHIN DRAGRACION LEO BATTLEIZER!" Chumble shouted as he once again became surrounded in his battleizer armor and effectively destroyed the Demonteas Angelo. It then became Mega sized.

"Circuit, send us the Time Flyers and Time Shadow Megazord." Trip called into his Chrono Morpher.

"On their way." Circuit said sending the team their Zords.

"Time Force Megazord Red Mode." Wes commanded as their Zords combined just like they did in the show and began fighting the Demonteas Angelo with their Time Saber. The Time Shadow fighting by its self without a pilot.

"Chrono send the Quantumsaurus Rex!" Eric demanded as he too spoke into his morpher.

"You got it!" Chrono stated as the Q-Rex then entered the battle firing its lasers.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble then shouted as his Zord appeared automatically pulling him into its cockpit.

"So that's your Zord, cool." Trip stated looking over at the Dragracion Leo.

"Hey Eric how about a double team?" Chumble asked Eric who was standing on the head of the Quantumsaurus Rex.

"You're on!" Eric stated jumping into the cockpit of the Q-Rex.

"What are you two doing?" Wes asked, though you couldn't see his face due to his helmet he sounded confused.

"QUANTRUM BURST MEGAZORD!" Came the reply as both Eric and Chumble shouted the phrase at the same time. At this their Zords once again combined together creating the massive Megazord.

"Wow." Travis and Jenny said at the same time just slightly freaked out.

"QUANTUM TIME SLASH!" Eric and Chumble shouted at the same time as once again their Megazord fired off its whole arsenal and then cleaved the Demonteas Angelo in half effectively destroying it.

So after all that all of the rangers then powered down and went back to the Clock Tower to rest. Though Karla was now interested in what she could learn from Chumble and had walked to his room wondering just how they created such a massive Megazord.

"Hey… um how did you and Eric combine your Zords together like that? The Quantrum Burst Megazord literally was so tall that even in Red Mode the Time Force Megazord was standing completely in its shadow." Karla asked trying to be nice for once.

"You're gonna wanna sit down to learn about all that. Better yet just call everyone to the Meeting Room and I'll explain it to all of you." Chumble stated walking off.

(F/A/N Okay so first chapter without the whole team present hope I did okay. And I DID state that new faces were chosen to pick up the slot, that doesn't necessarily mean it was Chumble who instated them though. Also sorry for the language in this chapter she just ticked Chumble Off that's all.)


	16. Chapter 10: Wild Ride

New Teams: Wild Ride

Ryan couldn't believe it the team really had broken up. He was headed to the base of the famous Wild Force Rangers. It had been a long an exausting day but finally he was about to arrive the driver of the cab had taken him to where the main gate was but he would half to do the rest by himself. taking his bag onto his shouler he then walked into the gate and up to the Main building where several Poliece Officers were wandering around and he went up to the Main check in desk.

"Hello i'm Ryan, i'm supposed to join Wild Force today." Ryan stated to the Receptionest though she looked skeptical about weather or not he was being truthful.

"One moment please." The Receptionist stated as she began typing into her computer looking for the information. unfortunately it didn't show anything.

"I'm sorry sir but there is no inforamtion about a Ryan joining the team." She stated without looking up at him as if she had better things to do.

"Hmmm... Try the Earthen Minotaur." Ryan stated to the lady behind the desk trying to be patient despite the fact he was actually very worn out and not feeling like going through a load of bull today.

"If you're not in there, then you're not in there. Please Leave." The lady behind the desk stated as if she had better things to do with her time, even though she didn't run the search.

"Just run the search. i'm tired and don't feel like arguing with people today." Ryan stated about to loose his patience with the lady.

"It won't do any good." She then stated as she actually typed in the seach this time. though it did pull up a result it wasn't what they had expected.

"The only Earthen Minotaur coming up in the search is in the Zords catageory and is schedualed to arrive some time later this evening." She stated without looking up at Ryan trying to get him to leave.

"The Earthen Minotaur is my personal Zord." Ryan stated irritated at the girl's attitude.

"Only Rangers are allowed to have Zord Technology and as you are not please hand over the Zord to us immediately." This time she looked over at him rather irritated herself since he wasn't a registered Ranger yet was piloting the Zord, nevermind the fact that since he had the zord he could possibly be a ranger himself.

"I'M NOT HANDING MY ZORD OVER TO ANYONE!" Ryan finally lost his patience with this Receptionist and began yelling, which caught the attention of the officers that were within hearing distance.

"What's going on here?" one of the officers asked walking over with nearly a whole squad worth of others.

"This Non-Ranger has a Zord that is supposed to arrive later this evening and won't had it over to us." The Receptionist explained to the officers who then began to surround Ryan.

"I AM A RANGER YOU STUPID BITCH!" Ryan yelled at the Receptionist this caused all of the officers to attempt to take him into custody. Too bad they didn't know of his geneticly altered super strength.

"GET OFF OF ME! ANCENT BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan shouted throwing the officers off of him and widening the range between the officers and himself before morphing into the Earthen Minotaur Ranger. This freaked out everyone and caused an alarm to go off alerting everyone that someone the officers couldn't contain had breached the compounds security.

"Hold it right there!" Someone shouted out as six individuals walked out in front of Ryan looking irritated. The most recognizable of the group were Ricardo Medina Jr and Phillip Andrew, more commonly known as Cole and Merrick from the tv show.

"Who are you?" Merrick asked pointing at Ryan who was still in his morphed state.

"I'm the Eathen Minotaur, sorry but you need help with your welcoming committe. SEAL THE POWER WITHIN, POWER DOWN!" Ryan stated powering down to show that he had no intention of fighting the Rangers. Either that or the fact that it was incredibly hot in there might have had something to do with it.

"Oh!, Chumble mentioned you. we were actually expecting you a bit later." Cole stated walking up to talk to Ryan, instead of fighting him like they originally intended.

"I arrived earlier then expected. I'm exausted can you just show me to my room now please?" Ryan had finally calmed down his exaustion making him drousy.

"No Problem. C'mon." Merrick stated helping Ryan with his bags and then walking to a whole nother building out back behind the main one.

They walked inside it was more like an apartment building then a base probably because that's exactly what it was. They went inside and opened up a door and gave Ryan the key. after they had finally got his stuff in there it looked more like a place to live and alot less barren. it had everything needed to live. Immediately after unpacking Ryan immediately went to take a nap rather then bother learning who all the new faces were.

Well finally Ryan had woken up and went to find the other rangers sitting around outside enjoying the nearby pool and soaking up some sun. This would seem strange if not for the fact that it was summer year round where the WIld Force team was located. He walked over to chat with Cole and Merrick who were actually floating in the pool on their backs just to relax and stay out of the heat.

"Hey how's it going?" Ryan asked as he sat down in a chair to take off his shoes and socks he was already in a pair of shorts because of the warning Chumble had given him.

"It's hot out here. Why don't everyone ells introduce themselves." Cole stated knowing everyone ells could hear him.

"I'm Jordan." The guy working on his tan stated without even looking over.

"Hi my name's like Jessica." This girl introduced herself after swimming up to the others. Anyone could tell she was the sterotype of the typical blond cheerleader.

"I'm Dan." The one who actually had his laptop out and was working on it said without looking up from his computer.

"And I'm Amanda." The girl who was eating ice cream said though she had the courtesy to actually look over at them.

"Cool. Is it boring here, or does it get exciting fast?" Ryan asked after he jumped into the pool himself to cool off.

"Meh. it's usually an everyday thing with us unless its the weekend. dunno why?" Merrick began to think about why the Demonteas Angelo didn't really attack during the weekends, but soon pushed it out of his mind becuase relaxation soon took over again.

Well the rangers and Ryan did enjoy the weekend but now it was Monday and the Demonteas Angelo was attacking the city. The team took off in their cars and motorcycle in order to get to the city and began searching. After awhile they finally found it, the Demonteas Angelo was a purple dinosaur with green spikes on it's body and had sharp teeth.

"Let's morph! WILD ROAR BLAZING LION!" Cole shouted taking out Growl Phone which had been painted red and holding it out in front of him as the Blazing Lion appeared behind him and roared with it's body flying out and becoming armor which was basically a redesigned version of the one he wore in the show with the head flying out and becoming the helmet of the suit as well this finished his morphing sequence.

"WILD ROAR LUNAR WOLF!" Merrick stated doing the same as Cole only his growl phone was the actual one from the show and the Lunar Wolf took the place of the Blazing Lion.

"WILD ROAR NOBLE TIGER!" Amanda used her white and pink painted growl phone and the Noble Tiger appeared to do the morphing sequence.

"WILD ROAR IRON BISON!" Dan said taking out his black growl phone with the Iron Bison appearing this time to do the actual morphing.

"WILD ROAR SURGING SHARK!" Jordan shouted using a blue growl phone to morph with the Surging Shark appearing in the background.

"WILD ROAR SOARING EAGLE!" Jessica morphed using her neon yellow growl phone with the Soaring Eagle appearing behind her for the sequence.

"ANCINET BURST UNLOCK EARTHEN MINOTAUR!" Ryan shouted morphing into the Earthen Minotaur ranger.

"Let's get this over with." Merrick sighed irritated at the sight of the Demonteas Angelo and pulled out his Lunar Cue and actually defeated it fairly quickly.

"That was like totally easy." Jessica said looking around though you couldn't see her face it's pretty easy to imagine a totally confused look on her face.

"Would you STOP saying that!" Dan shouted annoyed because the Demonteas Angelo appeared only this time it was mega sized.

The Wild Force Rangers then immediately called their Zords only instead of using the crystal sabers they had on the show they now simply threw their animal crystals into the air to summon their Zords while Ryan called fort his own Zord and prepared to battle. however all seven of their Zords then began acting strangely before they started to transform.

The Earthen Minotaur's Legs opened up and so did it's chest with it's arms folding into themselves like when it's used to create the Ancient Burst Megazord. Next the Iron Bison's back opened up like it did in the show only instead of folding completely out the legs were in a half way point before connecting to the Earthen Minotaur to form the Legs. The Blazing Lion's legs all split from it's body and attached to the back of the Earthen Minotaur as the head folded down to where the chest should be revealing the head of the Megazord while the body attached its self to the gap in between the arms of the Earthen Minotaur. The Surging Shark's head moved back onto the body revealing what looked to be a connection point before attaching its self to the right arm part of the Earthen Minotaur. The Noble Tiger did the same thing as the surging shard only attaching it's self to the left arm part. Then the Lunar Wolf split in half at the Zord's Midsection revealing two fists inside of it, the head and tail then attached to it's back revealing open holes which attached it to the two arms completing the combination of the arms and legs. Finally the Soaring Eagle landed and attached its self to the very back of the Massive New Megazord which completely finished the combination and design of the Zord. The Rangers were all seated in the cockpit of the massive Zord which was located in the head of it with a name written across the screen that read 'SAVAGE STONE MEGAZORD'.

"Whoa this is incredible, how did we create this thing?" Jordan said looking around in the cockpit of the Massive Megazord.

"I dunno it was probably Chumble's doing." Merrick stated more focused on finishing off the enemy.

"He's right let's just destroy that thing and figure it out later." Ryan stated to the others trying to figure out what the weapon for this massive Zord is.

"Looks like the weapons system is called the Savage Grinder it's basically a massive blast of energy shot out from the Red Lion's mouth." Cole said reading the information he had on the weapons system of the Zord.

"Then Let's get this over with." Ryan stated impatiently watching the Demonteas Angelo flail around angrily.

"SAVAGE GRINDER FIRE!" All seven Rangers shouted at once as the massive blast fired off destroying the Demonteas Angelo in a flash leaving it's head and most of the body destroyed before it exploded and turned to dust.

(F/A/N Okay okay so reason it took forever to get this chapter up is that My computer was messing up and deleted ALL of my previous chapters along with the chapter i was working on so basically i had to start completely over with this chapter but i learned my lesson on that one also i had to download a new program to type up these stories anyway now chapter information the wild force team and Ryan just did what probably EVERY teenager wants to do. they killed Barney seriously imagine Barney only made out of leather and where he had green spots they were spikes and the teeth are sharp and pointy. the killed the epic Demonteas Angelo version of Barney the Dinosaur lolz anyway rambled enough see ya.)


	17. Chapter 11 Renegade Rescue

New Teams: Renegade Rescue

Ezekiel finally got to where the Lightspeed Rescue Team was located he couldn't remember the name of the exact city but was definitely excited to be going to Florida because of the surfing. Soon he found himself wondering if when he wiped out on the surf board, would he cause an electrical short and zap everything in the water. He continued to ponder this while walking out of the airport and past a poster that had spray paint on it. After realizing that shouldn't be there he backed up and looked at it again. It was a poster of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers only the paint on it said things like 'losers', 'liars' , and 'monsters'. After staring at the poster with confusion he finally saw a local.

"Hey what's this about?" Ezekiel asked looking confused while pointing at the poster.

"You mean you don't know? What's wrong with you?" The local asked looking at Batty as if he was an idiot.

"I'm new around here, actually I just transferred over because of my job." Batty stated, even though he's totally clueless most of the time he was apparently smart enough to deduce that Rangers were NOT welcome people there.

"Oh, well, that explains it. The Power Rangers are liars. They are the problem not those De...Dem...Demon..Whatever the heck they are called." The Local stated irritated though now anyone could tell that Batty was even more confused.

"Demonteas Angelo." Ezekiel corrected without realizing it.

"How do you know what they are called?" The local asked suspicious of Ezekiel.

"I've been attacked by them on several occasions." Batty said pulling up his shirt showing a claw mark that he got during his first fight against a Demonteas Angelo.

"Oh. So What do you do for a living?" The Local asked now confused and still suspicious.

"I help build technology for a government funded program." Batty said calmly putting his shirt back down.

"Oh, that sounds cool. My name is Sasha Williams but my team calls me Kelsey." The local now known as Kelsey said introducing herself to Batty.

"Ezekiel "Diachandeos, everyone calls me Batty." Ezekiel then introduced himself properly to Kelsey.

"OH! Chumble Mentioned you. C'mon I'll show you the way to our base." Kelsey said before walking off with Batty following her.

The two kept walking and ended up in a highly populated area where the locals began booing them and throwing things. Batty couldn't believe just what was going on around here and ended up being so annoyed with it that he unleashed his Spark. NOT the best thing to do but it did make everyone scatter.

"Achagorazie Delom Egixelo Heloieaa Geliiino." Ezekiel stated irritated as everyone ran off in different directions.

"Umm, what?" Kelsey asked looking at him confused because he wasn't speaking English.

"Huh? Oh sorry. When I release my spark it drains my energy, causing me to loose focus. I start speaking Lighturian. Umm so who told the locals that it was the Rangers who were the bad guys?" Batty said looking over at Kelsey though he didn't tell her what he was actually saying.

"It was a TV host named Todd Georgia, who has nothing better to do then to bitch about things he doesn't understand." Kelsey said as they finally got out to the Base of Lightspeed Rescue.

They went inside of the building where the other Rangers were actually waiting on them. Kelsey was actually sent to pick Batty up from the airport. They all then went into the meeting hall and sat down in their chairs with Ezekiel taking one of the colorless chairs that was also found at the table.

"So you're Batty?" One of the Rangers wearing a green Jacket asked looking over curiously.

"My name is Ezekiel but ya everyone calls me Batty. It's Nieceol Geerrao you. Sorry i meant it's nice to meet you." Batty said after shaking his head to try to focus.

"Well My name is Sean Johnson but you can call me Carter." The guy wearing Red stated to Batty.

"I'm Victoria The new Pink Ranger." The girl wearing Pink stated with a smile.

"Jessie." The Guy with a Blue T-Shirt stated looking up from the book he was reading.

"Terry, nice to meet you." The guy from earlier who was wearing green stated.

"Patrick." The guy wearing a grey long sleeve shirt said with a yawn.

Just as they finished the introductions the alarm then went wild letting them know that there was a Demonteas Angelo on the loose somewhere in the city. and they ran off to find it. After only a few moments the team finally found the enemy. He kinda looked like Koragg from Mystic Force only his armor was Gold Colored. He was standing over Todd Georgia who looked fearful for his life.

"You think maybe we should just leave him be until he gets rid of Todd?" Patrick asked with a smirk.

"We can't, even if he does deserve it. Let's morph." Carter stated taking a morphing stance.

"Fine. ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK, LIGHTNING BAT." Ezekiel stated morphing into his Ranger Form before attacking the Demonteas Angelo.

"LIGHTSPEED RED RESCUE!" Carter Said as a flash of Red and white appeared around him swirling around him spinning at lightspeed as it then covered over his entire body and vanishing showing his redesigned outfit.

"LIGHTSPEED YELLOW RESCUE!" Kelsey morphed the same way that Carter did only hers was colored yellow and white.

"LIGHTSEED PINK RESCUE!" Victoria stated as she morphed into ranger form only hers was pink and white.

"LIGHTSPEED BLUE RESCUE!" Jessie said morphing like the others with his being blue and white.

"LIGHTSPEED GREEN RESCUE!" Terry said morphing into the green ranger the lights being green and white this time around.

"TITANIUM LIGHTSPEED!" Patrick Said morphing into his titanium ranger form though instead of lights he was shot by a launch pad at lightspeed through a thick wall of what appeared to be liquid titanium appearing on the other side completely covered in his Ranger form which was like all the others redesigned to look more like armor then spandex.

"Power Rangers I've been expecting you. Let us fight to see who is stronger. My name is Saber. Now Begin!" The Demonteas Angelo now known as Saber said while slashing at the other rangers with his golden sword.

The Rangers began fighting back using their various blasters and other weaponry gaining the upper hand in the situation, that is until the civilians got involved. The Rangers couldn't fight both the civilians and Saber at the same time.

"Hey, leave him alone! What gives you Rangers the right to fight this guy huh?" One of the locals shouted getting in between the fight.

"HE challenged US you moron." Patrick stated trying to find a way to fire the blaster and hit Saber without hitting the civilian in the process.

"Oh, so now we're morons because we wanna help people that are different from us?" Another random civilian said while also getting in the way of the fight.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone but we half to fight the Demonteas Angelo Saber he's the enemy." Carter tried to explain but the civilians weren't having it.

"WHY, WHAT DID HE DO WRONG?" Yet another civilian asked while yelling at the Power Rangers.

"Well let's see here. Taking a human host, challenging the Power Rangers to fight him, trying to take over the world and start the appocolypse. NEED I GO ON?" Batty stated irritated about the whole thing.

"That's not what Todd says." One of the civilians from the growing crowd stated irritated.

"Oh you mean that guy the Demonteas Angelo was attacking, besides are you that mindless that you half to have someone ells tell you what to do." Jessie stated annoyed with these people that keep getting in the way.

"Someone help me that THING just appeared out of nowhere and attacked!" Todd FINALLY got up enough courage to actually freaking sat something, catching everyone off guard.

"Your usefulness has ended. As for you Rangers we'll finish this another day." Saber said before vanishing in a golden flash.

"I don't remember what happened. One minute I'm getting ready to do a show about the Rangers, the next I'm here being attacked by a Demonteas Angelo." Todd said looking around at the people.

"WAIT! You're saying that you don't remember doing anything since then?" Someone from the crowd stated confused.

"Ya the Demonteas Angelo can possess people if you had shut up and gathered all the facts you might have learned that. After the human host is released by either a ranger attack or the will of the Demonteas Angelo, the person doesn't remember anything." Ezekiel explained while helping Todd up.

(F/A/N: okay well there's the chapter interesting effect since i showed none of the Zords also Saber got away because he's actually a General like Gerlandice they aren't allowed to be killed that fast but no worries anyway... what was my point to this? ... OH YA! People who follow what other people think without actually knowing what they are talking about are IDIOTS like the people in this chapter. have fun reading. bye bye)


	18. Chapter 12 Turbo Boost

New Teams: Turbo Boost

Paige had finally made it over to get this Las Vegas Navada and entered the airport. She was used to being in the air considering it's her element and her zord flies as well. It still seemed kinda funny that, after years of staying on his case about going to church, Chumble would choose her to be the Gale Archangel. Oh well there were more important things to worry about like finding her luggage. HOPEFULLY the airport didn't loose any of it.

"Justin I told you we were supposed to meet her at the gate with a sigh." A guy with black hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing an over sized green football jersey with 04 on it stated to his younger companion who was round about Paige's Age.

"No Chumble told us to meet up with her at baggage becuase that'd be the first place she'd go. I think your mind is going with old age Carlos." The younger guy standing next to him now called Justin stated irritated. He was wearing a Jersey as well only his was blue with an 02 on it.

"Hey I'm NOT that old." The guy in the green jersey Carlos stated while smacking his younger friend on the back of the head.

"Wait did you say Chumble?" Paige asked walking over after grabbing her luggage from the rack.

"Ya I did, why? Are you Paige?" Justin confirmed before asking his questiong while looking over at her.

"Ya I'm Paige, it's nice to meet you." Paige stated with a nod of her head.

"Good, we were sent to pick you up. Oh I'm Blake Foster, but Chumble usually calls me Justin." Justin introduced himself properly to Paige before grabbing some of her bags.

"Ya and I'm Rodger, but you can call me Carlos. We're supposed to pick you up here and meet up with the others in the Park." Carlos explained while picking up some of Paige's luggage himself, the rest she was already carrying.

"Okay well it's nice to meet both of you, I'm Paige." Paige introduced herself even though they already knew her name.

"Let's get going, dont wanna keep the others waiting." Carlos said walking out of the Airport with Justin and Paige following him.

It took nearly an hour to get to the park which was surprisingly cool out all things considered there were actually three other guys wearing Jerseys there waiting. One was white and light blue, one in black, and the last guy was in red. They were sitting in the shade of a large oak tree with two girls. The first girl had on a Pink T-Shirt, the second was wearing a yellow longsleve shirt that was cut off about halfway down the shirt showing off her stomach and the lower half of her back.

"Hey guys we're here." Justin shouted while Paige and Carlos followed him over to this group of people.

"Bout time Justin we were gonna start without you." The one wearing Red stated jokingly.

"Introductions first TJ gotta remember your manners." The girl wearing Pink said walking over with the rest of the group on her tail.

"Sorry what was I thinking. Hi I'm Selwyn, but call me TJ." The guy in red, TJ said introducing himself.

"I'm Patricia Nice to meet you, OH! Chumble calls us by our names in the show so if you want just call me Cassie it's easier to remember anyway." The girl in Pink Cassie stated introducing herself to Paige happily.

"My name is Erica, it's nice to meet you." The girl wearing yellow, Erica smiled.

"I'm Leonnard, but call me that and you die. My nickname is Shine." The guy Shine, who was wearing the white and light blue Jersey stated with a smile, it was then you could see he was wearing a dark blue Blindfold around his eyes.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?" Paige asked looking up at Shine who was slightly taller then herself. He also had long darkbrown hair.

"I'm blind." Shine stated as if it was obvious news.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that." Paige stated waving her hand infront of his face to make sure he really was blind.

"Please stop that, this blindfold allows me to see the energy of living things. Chumble made it for me." Shine stated slightly annoyed. It was then Paige realized the guy with the Black Jersey hadn't said anything.

"Umm hi, what's your name?" Paige asked a little immbarresed since she forgot her manners for a minute.

"That's Jimmy, but we call him Shadow, for a VERY good reason." TJ introduced the guy in black.

"He's my twin brother, he was born mute. Just like i was born blind. Chumble built a Necklace that allows him to speak but he rarely does unless it's important." Shine said with a slight yawn.

"I'm actually their younger sister of Shine and Shadow. I was born Def but chumble got me these really cool hearing aids that are totally stylish and go with everything." Erica finished the explination over the whole thing.

"Oh well I don't wanna hinder your game so you guys go have fun." Paige stated sitting down on a bench that was in the shade after they took her stuff over to it.

The guys ran off to play football where Justing mainly made fun of both TJ and Carlos for being older then him. While the girls sat in the shade and chatted amongst themselves. Like this the day went on for them, they finally called it a night and went up to the 'Ranger Suite' in this massive hotel building. After they finnaly got Paige settled in and unpacked they went down to the Resturaunt and had some dinner. It was then that their Morphers went off as an alarm stating that there was a Demonteas Angelo on the loose nearby.

"Damn can't we get just one day off." Carlos stated before getting up and running off to find the Demonteas Angelo.

Finally the found one it looked kinda like a knight in olden times only it's armor was crimson and black. There was no face only pitch black with glowing green eyes he carried with him a lance and looked ready to do battle.

"Hello Rangers I am called Jeorn, in the olden times people would often call me the black knight. Please show me your fighting spirit." The Demonteas Angelo Jeorn stated taking his lance and pointing it at them.

"Fine then, Let's hurry up here I'm hungry." Erica stated looking irriatated at Jeorn.

"Right. ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK GALE ARCHANGEL." Paige stated morphing into her Ranger form once again.

"TURBO CHARGE! RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" TJ shouted taking his morphing stance and just like in the show he turned his key in his morpher only now it was painted red and a massive speedomiter appeared in front of him racing the needle of it faster and faster up the numbers until stopping at the marker for TURBO the light left by the needle was red and he burst out from the center of the Speedomiter where the Needle was held in place revealing his fully morphed state.

"TURBO CHARGE! MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" Justin morphed the same way TJ did only the light and needle were blue.

"TURBO CHARGE! DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" Erica morphed into the Yellow Ranger in the same style as the others.

"TURBO CHARGE! WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" Cassie's Morph was Pink in color but the same as the rest of the Turbo Rangers.

"TURBO CHARGE! DESERT TUNDER TURBO POWER!" Carlos morphed like the others only this time it was green.

"PHANTOM STREAM! PHANTOM RANGER TURBO POWER!" Shadow finally said something though his voice sounded serious it was still calm and gentle he pressed a button on his black morpher and became incased in a Speedomiter. Then a Black hole vortex appeared Pulling the Silver Speedomiter into it while Shadow was inside waiting to be morphed and then silver lightning sparked all across the inside of the void until it vanished leaving behind a fully morphed Phantom Ranger behind.

"SENTURION LIGHT! BLUE SENTURION TURBO POWER!" Shine shouted as a blue, red, and white Speedomiter appeared out of no where the Needle of it spun around several times causing the glass to crack and the massive light escaped through the cracks before the entire speedomiter shattered leaving behind the fully morphed state of the Blue Senturion.

"Let's see how well you defend yourselves." Jeorn stated lifting his lance into the air posed to strike.

"Unleash the power within Heaven's Bow." Paige stated as she called forth her bow and used it to fire a barrage of arrows most of which were deflected by Jeorn but one stuck into his leg hindering him slightly

"You're faster then i give you credit for Pink Ranger." Jeorn stated pulling the arrow out of his armored leg causing him to limp slightly.

"Senturion Synergizer!" Shine called out causing his weapon to appear in Blade mode and began to race forward towards Joern who had temporarily dropped his lance due to dealing with the wound in his leg.

"..." The attack didn't make contact because it was blocked by the Phantom Ranger who caught the blade mid swing.

"What are you doing he's a demonteas angelo we're supposed to destroy him." The Blue Senturion Ranger shouted trying to yank the blade out of Shadow's grip.

"No... we're supposed to destroy those with evil intent. I will not let you strike an unarmed opponent." Shadow stated still holding onto the blade of the Blue Senturion.

"Hm...Muhahahahahahahahha. You are a find and Just Worrier Phantom Ranger I bow in respect for a worth opponent." Joern laughed as he picked up his Lance, though it didn't sound threatening, or evil for that matter. If anything you could say that this was a real friendly hearted laugh. He then pierced the ground with the tip of the lance and bowed in respect like you would see them doing infront of a king in those shows about the time of King Author.

"Stand so that we can finish this battle fairly, come forth Phantom Blade." The Phantom Ranger stated calling forth his own sword to use in battle.

"Very well then. Lance Piercing." Jeorn stated using the tip to strike at the Phantom Ranger, who dodged easily and struck the back of Joern's head with his sword. Causing him to become slightly disoreanted.

"TURBINE CANNON FIRE!" The other Turbo Rangers set up their large weapon and attempted to fire, unfortunately the cannon didn't charge or fire.

"What the?" TJ stated looking at the cannon though he was wearing a helmet anyone could tell he was confused.

"Looks like we'll half to finish this another time Rangers, Farewell." Joern stated before vanishing into thin air without a trace.

Meanwhile up on the roof of a large casion five beings clad in armor stood in the center of the rooftop with only the dim neon lights and a holographing projection of voice only to light the area. Only half of a crimson and black colored helmet could be seen as the five speak to this unknown accomplice.

"Mission Successful, the Turbo Rangers weren't able to destroy Joern." The masked figure stated to the sound only box.

"Excelnt work return to the desert base and rest." The Somewhat Familiar voice stated before ending transmission with the figures who then jump off the corner of the building so as to not be seen, before finally vanishing into the swirrling desert winds.

Meanwhile back at the Clock Tower the Dragracion Leo Ranger Chumble was speaking to only a few of the Veteran Rangers Vai Holocom except for Eric who was in the room with him.

"It's only a matter of time untill we flush those two out of their holes." Chumble stated looking at the other rangers with a smug and slightly frightening look on his face.

"Are you sure bringing those four into it is a good idea, I mean what if they turn on us?" A hologram of Jason David Frank asked looking just a bit worried about the plan.

"If they do turn on us then we'll just half to get rid of them however they always follow their master Tommy." Chumble stated with a slight yawn.

"It's getting late let's resume this meeting tomorrow night." Austin StJohn stated looking around for comfirmation from the others though they were all hollograms.

"Agreed." The few others that were gathered answered at once before one by one the holograms faded into nothingness.

"The real problem is those five." Eric stated from his position leaning against the wall.

"They'll be fine Eric. Now go to bed." Chumble stated as Eric then walked out of the room.

"Everything according to plan." Chumble stated to himself with a dark and somewhat frightening smrik as his normally hazle eyes turned green and the pupils became catlike slits. "All according to plan."

(F/A/N: OOOHHHHHHHHH I dunno about you but it's night time and a chill crept up my spine while wrighting this chapter. Oh well we're starting to get to the juicy stuff arent we... see ya next time.)


	19. Chapter 13 Welcome to the Jungle

New Teams: Welcome to the Jungle

Jean had finally made it to the Amazon Rainforest. Why rangers would be stationed there was confusing to her. Still it sounded exciting. She had to take two planes and a boat to get to where Jungle Fury was stationed but she managed it... SOMEHOW.

"Oh hi, you must be Jean. We've been expecting you I'm Casey it's nice to meet you. C'mon the others are inside." The guy who was outside introduced himself. Though Jean had done her research she knew it wasn't his real name. Must be because that's just what Chumble calls them.

"Ya. I'm Jean nice to meet you Casey." Jean introduced herself as Casey lead her inside of the building which kinda looked like a massive tree who's roots were growing over it.

"Hey guys I found a Bear Cub outside can I keep her?" Casey shouted because no one was in the doorway that led into the building. It caused Jean to blush a bit from embarresment.

"Casey we can't keep any animals... Oh who's this?" A girl wearing yellow asked looking over a Jean.

"I'm Jean, the Aqua Bear Ancient Burst Ranger." Jean introduced herself to the girl in yellow.

"OH! Now I get it. Hello I'm Lilly. C'mon the others are in the kitchen." Lilly stated before she lead the others into the Kitchen.

"We were hoping to get done before the new member got here. I'm RJ by the way." The guy putting a Pizza into the oven to cook.

"Any reason to party RJ. It's nice to meet you I'm Master Rilla." A Somewhat old man stated nodding over to Jean.

"Hey I heard yelling whats... OH you must be Jean I'm Master guin Hello." A girl wearing a strange outfit stated walking down the stairs nearby with a somewhat older man.

"Master Lope nice to meet you." The older man with Master Guin stated nodding.

"I'm Dom." A guy introduced himself after walking in from a side door with ingrediants presumably he had went to get them from a freezer because the meet was still frozen and the veggies were cold but freshlooking.

"Theo." The final person who was actually going through the fridge finally stated after taking out a bottle of orange soda and took a drink.

"It's very nice to meet you all I'm Jean. But... uhh, why did you introduce yourselves as the"" names you went by in the show instead of your real ones?" Jean after introducing herself to all the others could ask her question.

"It's what Chumble calls us by." All of the Jungle Fury team stated at once.

"That sounds about right. So what all do you guys do around here?" Jean asked looking around at the rootcovered area they would be living in.

"Various things, sometimes we train children. Othertimes we're hosting a charity event to help out the locals. It all depends but whatever we do. Pizza is always involved." RJ stated as he watched the oven through the safety glass to check for something.

"You haven't lived until you've tried Jungle Karma Pizza." Casey stated as he looked inside of the oven as well.

"Most of them are done already we're just finishing up now." Cassey stated as they began taking several Pizza's out of the oven with various toppings.

Well they enjoyed their party and did actually manage to finish off all of the pizza and various other foods. Then the alarm went off signaling that a Demonteas Angelo was nearby so they all went off in search for it.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Theo shouted as he ran off in the direction he saw the Demonteas Angelo had gone.

"We should morph before handling it." RJ suggested as the others nodded in agreement.

"UNLEASH THE SPIRIT OF THE JUNGLE TIGER!" Casey shouted out his new morph as a massive jungle appeared behind him before the Tiger appeared around him and shrunk down into his new morphed state as with any morph the head of his animal spirit became the helmet.

"UNLEASH THE SPIRIT OF THE JUNGLE CHEETAH!" Lilly morphed the same way that Casey did only her's was the Cheetah.

"UNLEASH THE SPIRIT OF THE JUNGLE JAGUAR!" Theo's morph did the same as Casey and Lilly only his was a Jaguar.

"UNLEASH THE SPIRIT OF THE JUNGLE GORILLA!" Master Rilla shouted morphing only his was a gorilla.

"UNLEASHE THE SPIRIT OF THE SAVANNAH RHINO!" Dom Shouted as the scene became that of a savannah where the Rhino appeared and the morph finished the same way as the others.

"UNLEASHE THE SPIRIT OF THE GRASSLANDS ANTELOPE!" Master Lope's morph caused the scene to become a grassland before the morph finished with the exception that his animal was the antelope.

"UNLEASHE THE SPIRIT OF THE FOREST WOLF!" RJ's exception was a forest and a wolf this time around.

"UNLEASHE THE SPIRIT OF THE ARCTIC PENGUIN!" Master Guin's morph caused an Arctic cave to appear where the Penguin slid down out of the cave on it's snowboard before becoming slightly transparent and shrinking before it completely appeared around Master Guin and shrunk down to it's final power ranger form.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK AQUA BEAR!" Jean shouted morphing into her ranger form before they all struck a pose and took off running after the Demonteas Angelo.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S THE DEMONTEAS ANGELO!?" Jean freaked out as she spotted the massive animal like Demonteas Angelo. It looked to be like half panther and half eagle.

"Ya and that's it's normal size. It hasn't gone mega sized yet." Master Lope stated as they all ran closer to the massive animal-like Demonteas Angelo.

"SPIRIT RANGERS ARISE!" Casey, Lilly, and Theo, all called out at once causing the Elephant, Bat, and Shark spirit rangers to appear alongside them.

"ANIMAL STAMPEED!" All of the Jungle Fury Rangers shouted at once causing all of their animal spirits to appear and all attack the Demonteas Angelo at once causing it to be destroyed, before becoming Mega sized.

"Oh Great. NOW IT'S EVEN BIGGER! UNLOCK AND UNLEASH AQUA BEAR!" Jean shouted sounding just slightly freaked since it was now twice the size of the Mega Sized Demonteas Angelo she was used to however she did manage to call her Zord afterword.

"FREE THE TIGER!" Casey stated calling forth his Tiger Animal Zord.

"CALL UPON THE WOLF!" RJ shouted calling his Wolf Zord.

"COME FORTH RHINO!" Dom called his Rhino Zord into battle.

"FREE THE CHEETAH!" Lilly unleashed her Cheetah Zord.

"UNLEASH THE JAGUAR!" Theo called upon his Jaguar Zord.

"SURF THE SHARK!" The Shark Spirit Ranger unleashed and literally became the Shark Zord.

"SWOOP DOWN BAT!" The Bat Spirit Ranger became the Bat Zord.

"SMASH THE EARTH ELEPHANT!" The Elephant Spirit Ranger then transformed into the Elephant Zord.

"SWING FORTH GORILLA!" Master Rilla shouted as he freed the Gorilla Zord.

"RACE FREELY ANTELOPE!" Master Lope said as the Antelope Zord appeared.

"SLIDE THE ICE PENGUIN!" Master Guin's Penguin Zord appeared as she called it forth.

"LET'S DO IT! ANIMAL ZORD STAMPEED!" Casey called out as all of the Zords began glowing and finally unleashed a Laser Spirit form of themselves all at once which pierced through the Demonteas Angelo leaving a gaping hole until it blew up.

"YA Victory tastes sweet." Theo shouted as they all watched the Demonteas Angelo Explosion die down until the Flames finally went out.

(F/A/N Holy crap I finished this chapter before I even got to post the one I just did for Paige and Turbo! Oh well no problem I'll give you guys a two for one deal today so I hope you enjoy it bye bye! =^_^=)


	20. CHAPTER 14: On Patrol

New Teams: On Patrol

Nova was headed over to the city of Tokyo in Japan. She was looking around for anyone that might be able to help but had no luck. She walked outside and saw a man dressed up in a green uniform, he was holding a sign that said 'Nova' on it.

"I'm Nova, who are you?" Nova asked walking over to the man in green.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bridge. It's what Chumble calls me, and pretty much everyone ells." The guy in green, Bridge stated before taking some of Nova's bags and leading her over to a geep.

"Cool, who ells from the show are rangers?" Nova asked while they pulled out into the traffic of the city.

"Only me, the others are off doing their own thing. Sky is acting as an ambassador between the Rangers and the Government, we lost touch with Z and Syd, Kat is still working at SPD in development, Who knows where Doggy Kruger's at, and finally Jack is working at a non profit program and making visits to children." Bridge explained as they then pulled off of the main road and headed down a gravel road.

"GEEZE why are we on such a Bumpy Road?" Nova complained as they continued down the Gravel.

"It's because we had to have a secluded training area too many people in japan wanna join the Power Rangers, or as they are called here in japan Super Sentai." Bridge stated as they continued further they then turned onto a dirt road that thankfully was smoother then the gravel.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Nova spoke as they continued down the road trying to get to SPD.

Unfortunately when you're a ranger nothing is ever easy. As they continued down the road a blast was fired at their vehicle causing it's front tire to blow out as they came to a skidding hault. They thankfully were okay and got out of the Geep looking to see what had attacked them. They got their answer when a guy seemingly no older then Chumble walked out towards them. his hair was coal black and he had catlike ears popping up from his head as well as a black tail the same color as his hair and his eyes were green and catlike slits. Assuming this young man was a Demonteas Angelo they took their morphing stance.

"EMERGENCY CALL, SPD GREEN!" Bridge shouted out his new morph command as his boots and gloves became that of his morphed stated, little green stars began exploding up against the rest of his body and exploding on impact where these starts popped a green suit appeard then several green cresent, half, and full moons began colliding with Bridge's head as his helmet appeared. the visor and mouthpiece, as well as the little siren lights on the helmet appeared on their own with a slightly trippy glowing effect. As with any new morph'd state it also looked like metal armor. Then Bridge took a defensive stance with his blaster ready just in case.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK, NOVA DOLPHIN!" Nova shouted as she morphed into her ranger form as well, before taking her own defensive stance as well.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for. Nova I presume. My name is Omegailliou." The presumed Demonteas Angelo stated before firing another massive blast at them, this time however the blast was redirected by the timely arrival of the rest of Bridge's SPD squad.

"What do you want?" Nova asked the Demonteas Angelo Omegailliou still being careful not to let her guard down.

"Chumble." Omegailliou stated before vanishing into thin air.

"POWER DOWN!" All of the SPD team stated at once as they returned to civilain form.

"SEAL THE POWER WITHIN, POWER DOWN." Nova shouted as she too returned to civilain form.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves on the way back. I'm Mimi." The girl dressed in the SPD yellow uniform spoke up while everyone was getting into the geep.

"Nice to meet you I'm Yuna." The girl in the pink SPD uniform smiled.

"SPD Blue, Jora." They guy in blue stated jokingly.

"Red." The guy in the red SPD uniform stated with a nod.

"Obviously, but what's your name?" Nova asked curious as to why the guy would only say that.

"No I mean my name really is Red." The guy, Red stated rubbing the back of his neck.

Well it took a little longer then expected but they FINALLY arrived at the SPD Command Base. After unpacking all of her stuff Nova was curious as to why the Demonteas Angelo would even say Chumble's name. So she decided to call him.

Meanwhile Chumble had just finished up his shower and was wearing only a pair of bluegenes that had the button broken on them. Upon hearing his phone ringing he picked it up saw that it was Nova calling. Curiously he pressed the accept button on it.

"Hello, Nova why are you calling my cell instead of using your morpher?" Chumble asked curiously as he sat on his bed with his back up against the wall.

"The other Rangers would have picked it up on their sensors if I called you using my Morpher. Anyway, what can you tell me about a Demonteas Angelo named Omegailliou?" Nova asked curiously over the phone.

"WHAT? Where did you hear that?" Chumble was a bit freaked out from hearing the name.

"I was attacked by him on my way to SPD. Why, is he dangerous or something." Nova asked over the phone, now her curiousity had gotten the better of her.

"Listen to me Annastasia, don't fight this guy, no matter what, you got that? I'll try to get there as soon as possible." Chumble stated over the phone, he was still a bit shakey from the whole conversation.

"Alright, I'll waite for you then. What do I tell the others?" Nova asked, you could tell she was getting a bit worried.

"Don't, I'll contact Bridge myself and let him know what's going on." Chumble stated still trying to calm down for Nova's sake.

"Okay, bye. Love you." Nova said over the phone, still she was sounding worried about something herself.

"Love you too, bye." Chumble stated hanging up before getting off of his bed and walking out of his room.

He continued walking around the base as if looking for something, or someone.

(F/A/N hey everyone I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for my lack of posting I hope to get back to my regular pace soon. my laptop was busted and i had to send it back to get a new one. anyway i have internet at my house now so i should be able to post more often. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME *Hides behind a chair* I'll update again soon I promise. anyway if you like the chapter please review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. thanks bye bye now.)


	21. Chapter 15: Leo Dragon

Reunite: Leo Dragon

Chumble had been working hard to get everything ready at the Time Force base so that they could continue on without him. He couldn't simply get up and leave, despite his anxiousness and worry. He then bumped into Wes as he was continuesly working on the Base's defense systems.

"Hey Chumble, what are you doing?" Wes asked, curious as to why he had been working nonstop for the last few days.

"Maintenance, I'm surprised you haven't been keeping up with it." Chumble responded with an annoyed look as he continued working on the various wires and computers scattered through out the entire base.

"I thought Ranger Bases were beyond cutting edge. Why do we need maintenance?" Wes asked a bit confused as to what Chumble was saying to him.

"They ARE, but without proper maintanence and care, they're no better than a normal building." Chumble stated as he continued working trying to get everything ready.

"Hey can we help?" Trip asked walking up with Karla, Jenny, and Travis behind him. Karla had calmed down is actually nice to everyone.

"Sure you can. you can start by taking out the Static-blockage chord and rewiring it to the grounding wire and then send the AV wire through to the PC so that i can get to work." Chumble stated just to mess with them, even though he was in a hurry to get finished he couldn't help himself. The others Blinked slightly confused.

"Yank out the red wire on one end doesn't matter which end. then connect it to the black wire attatched to the metal chord. then plug the yellow and green wires into the computer." He then stated in an easier way for them to understand and upon them doing so he continued to work on the computer getting rid of viruses and other such problems with ease.

Well it took longer then expected but he managed to upgrade the Base for Time Force so that they could easily detect and defend against a Demonteas Angelo attack within seconds instead of minutes like it used to do. Just as he finished his work on maintanence the alarms went off indicating that a Demonteas Angelo was in the area, and the Rangers went to go find it.

"Eric. I need to talk to you when we're done here." Chumble stated as he looked over at Eric whe was looking around for the Demonteas Angelo, they weren't sure just what it would look like but they had their Shades on just incase it had a human host.

"Alright." Eric nodded as they continued looking around before finding a person acting odd. It looked like a frog's face with a gecko's tail but was red and humanoid for the rest of it's body.

"Let's Morph. BLUE TIME RANGER POWER UP!" Travis shouted as he then morphed into the blue time force ranger and pulled out his blaster shooting the Demonteas Angelo, this caused it to drop it's human host.

"Nice shot! PINK TIME RANGER POWER UP!" Jenny shouted as she too then morphed and took out her own chrono blaster and began shooting at the Demonteas Angelo herself.

"RED TIME RANGER, GREEN TIME RANGER, YELLOW TIME RANGER POWER UP!" Wes, Trip, and Karla shouted as they morphed into their respective ranger forms as well. though the Demonteas Angelo didn't looked phased by their chrono blasters.

"TIME FORCE QUANTUM RANGER POWER!" Eric shouted as he morphed into his ranger state as well it seemed his Quantum Blaster had a slightly better effect on the Demonteas Angelo but not by much.

"ANCIENT BURST UNLOCK, DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble shouted as he once again morphed into his Ranger form and took a battle stance.

"Unleash the Power within. Dragon's Fang." Chumble then unleashed his sword and began striking causing more damage then the various blasters.

"Let's use the Vortex Blaster!" Wes shouted as they all then began combining their weapons like they did in the show. Eric also took his Qauntum BLaster and began charging it, while Chumble charged his blade.

"FIRE!" Eric shouted as they all attacked the Demonteas Angelo at once causing it to be destoryed by their combined force. Unfortunately just like always the Demonteas Angelo then grew to full size and began attacking buildings.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD RED MODE!" The Blue, Pink, Green, Red, and Yellow Rangers shouted at once producing said Megazord and began to hold it off fairly well while waiting for Eric and Chumble to back them up.

"Chrono send the Qauntumsarus Rex." Eric said into his morpher and the Q-Rex then appeared and began fighting.

"UNLOCK AND UNLEASH, DRAGRACION LEO!" Chumble shouted as his personal Zord appeared and began fighting as well.

"QUANTRUM BURST MEGAZORD!" Eric and Chumble shouted at the same time Fusing their Zords Together and began helping defend against the Demonteas Angelo.

"GAH! What's with this thing? It won't go down." Eric shouted as the Quantrum Burst Megazord and then Shadow Force Megazord Red Mode were both shoved off violently.

"WES, SEND THE TIME SHADOW TO THE QUANTRUM BURST MEGAZORD!" Chumble shouted in frustration.

"Alright." Wes agreed as the Time Shadow detatched it's self from the Time Force Megazord and then Fused with the Quantrum Burst Megazord. though it merely looked more like they had a giant jetpack attatched to the back of the Megazord and now toated the Red Mode of the Shadow Force Megazord alongside it's Quantrum Saber.

"FULL POWER! QUANTRUM TIME SHADOW BLAST!" Eric and Chumble shouted as the Quantrum Burst Megazord then unleashed all of it's weaponry at once in a super massive blast causing a massive hole to appear in the center of the Demonteas Angelo and it blew to bits unable to hold on with the hole in it's stomach.

(F/A/N sorry if it seems rushed I wanted to get it to you guys as soon as possible)


	22. Chapter 16 Earthbound Minotaur

Reunite: Earthbound Minotaur

It's a nice day outside and all the Rangers at the Time Force Base have gone out to enjoy the day, all except two that is. Daniel Southworth A.K.A. Eric was in Chumble's room along side him with all the blinds shut and the door closed the room was dark as the only light is given off by the holographic projections of the other rangers who were 'in the loop'.

"So, who is this Omegailliou, And why did he attack us?" Bridge the Veteran SPD Green Ranger asked looking annoyed, and a bit freaked by the sudden appearance of this particular Demonteas Angelo.

"He's Dead. atleast that's what I thought. He passed his abilities to lead the Horsemen onto another." Chumble stated in reply to Bridge's question looking a bit worried about what's going on.

"How can you be so sure about that? I saw him with my own eyes. Maybe he wasn't..." "I was there when it happened." Chumble cut bridge off mid sentence trying to hurry up and get out of the meeting.

"If you were there then who is it that was given the power to lead the horsemen?" Eric asked looking intensly at Chumble angered he was keeping secrets.

"I'm sorry but in order to protect her safety I can't tell you that. But I'd like to gather up the others and deal with Omegailliou personally." Chumble stated looking seriously at the others.

"Agreed. Chumble you know more about this Omegailliou. I think you are the best suited to deal with him. You should gather a team and face him." Austin St. John, Jason stated looking around at the others who nodded in agreemnet.

"I'll volunteer my services if you need them." Jason David Frank, Tommy stated looking seriously at Chumble.

"No you're teams all need you, I'll gather up the members of Ancient Burst, then go deal with Omegailliou." Chumble stated as the others all nodded in agreeance.

"We'll send them all to SPD, Chumble you can meet up with them there." Merrick stated and all the others who had Ancient Burst team members agreed to do the same.

"Allright I'll be on the next plain out to there. My Shroud won't reach that far." Chumble agreed as everyone who was a hologram disappeared from the room and he began packing with Eric's help.

"You think it's really him?" Eric asked helping Chumble gather up his stuff.

"If it is, then we'll just half to get rid of him." Chumble stated coldly as they continued packing, Eric looked over at Chumble noting that he was acting strangely.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WILD FORCE BASE.

"Hey Ryan, pack up we're sending you to SPD on special orders from Chumble." Merric stated to Ryan who was lazing out by the pool enjoying the weather.

"Alrigh, but what's the assignment about?" Ryan asked as he got up and walked with Merric into the building looking kinda confused.

"I can't reveal that to you. Just know there's a dangerous Demonteas Angelo on the loose." Merric stated to Ryan as he helped him pack his stuff.

"Uhh Okay? Doesnt that reveal what's going on?" Ryan asked looking on at Merric in confusion as they continued to pack up his stuff.

"Not everything no." Merric stated as he and Ryan finished packing up Ryan's stuff and then began heading off towards the Airport in his truck.

"Okay so where is SPD anyway?" Ryan asked making conversation as they were riding down the road to the airport.

"It's on the outskirts of Tokyo Japan." Merric stated calmly to Ryan as they continued riding down the road and eventually got to the airport.

"Well guess I'll see you later then." Ryan sated as he got out with his stuff and went over to the airport and after a while boarded onto the plain that would take him to the others.


	23. Chapter 17

Reunite: Electric Bat

He couldn't believe it, he was going to be able to go back to his old team. It made him happy despite the fact that their was a super powerful Demonteas Angelo on the loose. He was beginning to remember the first time he became a power ranger, and was feeling nostalgic.

"Hey Batty, EARTH TO BATTY?" Carter stated waving his hand infront of Ezekiel's face trying to get him to pay attention to what was going on.

"Huh? Oh sorry Carter, I was remembering something from a long time ago." Batty appologized to Carter as he now focoused on the Lightspeed Red Ranger.

"Well pay attention, we're here at the airport and your flight is about to leave in a few minutes." Carter explained as they got out of the vehicle and grabbed his bags.

After going through the hassel of having the bags checked and the rest of the annoyances that happen at the airport constantly, Ezekiel had finally got on his plane and was seated sitting there listening to his music player he begins flashing back to the day he came to earth.

(A/N please note that they are speaking Lighturian but it's been translated to english for you)

-flashback-

"Hey Ezekiel, SHARDIOLES TO EZEKIEL! SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!" A young man no older than 19 shouted smacking Batty in the back of the head trying to get him to pay attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry Terry I was jamming and couldn't hear you." Batty explained showing that his headphones were directly hooked up to his strange looking guitar, he was also scratching the back of his head appologetically.

"Geeze you need to pay more attention, check this out, the upgrades we did to the Reaidou it's picking up Souutras from the Star Fure Galaxy." The young man, Terry continued on as he pointed what appeared to be a futurestic radio reciever out the window of the room.

"What Souutra is that?" Ezekiel asked looking excited because it souded similart to the way he would play on his guitar.

"You've just heard 'Rock and Roll All Night' by Kiss." A voice spoke up from the Reaidou answering the question before they had a chance to make something up.

"What planet are they coming from?" Ezekiel asked curiously as if the machine would tell them.

"The Cordinates point to the planet Pangea. Why, what are you thinking?" Terry stated looking at Ezekiel skeptical about what he was going to do.

"ROAD TRIP!" Ezekiel shouted with a smile on his face as he looked over the cordinates again.

"We'd be old and grey by the time we got there, we'll half to criogenically freeze ourselves so that we can go to Pangea." Terry stated slightly annoyed that Ezekiel never seemed to think ahead yet somehow was always at the top the the class.

"My dad has a couple of freezer tanks for cryogenetic use. We could take the one's that don't work and fix them up ourselves, and build us a ship while we're at it." Ezekiel stated with a smile totally excited to have found a place where he could Rock out the way he enjoys.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Terry asked as they jumped out the window instead of using the door presumably because it was faster.

-end flashback-

'That was the day everything changed for me, the day I decided to come to Pangea... to earth.' Ezekiel smiled to himself as he continued going through songs on his music player while waiting for the plane to hurry up and get him back to Jean.

"What the? Back to Jean? Shouldn't that be the rest of the Ancient Burst team?" Batty thought aloud to himself pondering why he had thought only about Jean. Unfortunately he couldn't figure it out on his own.

'Maybe Chumble can explain it to me.' He then, in true Batty Fashion, forgot what he was thinking about as a song began playing through the earbuds attatched to his Music Player.

(F/A/N: Well there you go another chapter down. I dunno about you but i'm getting really excited to see how they deal with Omegailliou. bye now =^-^=)


End file.
